Teen Titans Drabbles
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Teen Titans drabbles that are inspired by songs! If you like any of them please R&R to me! I will gladly continue the story and post them here if you want me to continue it! Rated T for later drabbles.
1. Song Drabble List

**Hey guys! First of all, I'm really, very sorry about not updating my stories as of lately, so as an apology present, here's a drabble of stories. Here are the 10 random songs I listen to when I'm usually writing stories. Of course this time, I write a story based off the songs. Hahaha. Maybe I should make a new story project with this idea.**

**Anyways I hope you like them :"D  
I did have to watch the ep when KF showed up on TT. Hahaha... It was rather cute, and I just had to go with it :"D**

**RobStar and BBRae are my main priorities (as you notice) but I just had to share some love to CyBee and Flinx, since there are barely any full story based on those couples ;w;**

* * *

**LE RULES!~  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

* * *

**1) Payphone by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa** _BBTerra_

Beast Boy kicked a miscellaneous can on the quiet streets of Jump City. It was late at night when he finally decided to head home. Terra was gone... no, she gave up. She gave up on him. His heart felt crushed. The tears that he held in, was wasted away throughout the entire afternoon. Now he just wanted to go home.

Beast Boy decided to take his time through the park, strolling through the place, reminiscing old memories he had spent with _his_Terra. At one point, she was a girl who needed help with controlling her powers, only to come back able to do amazing stuff! Then came the betrayal, the heart break. But now she's breathing and alive once more! Ironically, she broke his heart again.

He thought it was enough brooding and more walking. Another tear slipped down his cheek as he gazed at the full moon. He looked up sadly into the sky, finally coming to a closure. He had to accept the fact that Terra _had moved on_.

* * *

**2) Never Change by J. Han ft. Sam Ock** _BBRae_

Beast Boy paused at Raven's door as he made his way towards the ops room. She needed his help. Whether she knew it or denied it, Beast Boy knew that he had to do something to help Raven. It was that _control_ issue that she once had before with her _angry_emotion.

Raven instantly crawled back into her room the moment her rage unleashed during another fight. She refused to reach out for her friends' offered hands and decided to take care of it herself. Unfortunately, she was unaware that by keeping her emotions to herself was only hurting her more.

Beast Boy wasn't afraid of Raven killing her. He knew that she needed him more than anything right now. So he swallowed a lungful of air and extended his arm on the door. He gave it a knock.

There was no response.

He knocked again.

None.

He put his hand on the door and opened it himself. "Raven...?"

* * *

**3) R.I.P. by 3OH3!** _RobStar_

Robin shuffled into the tower, his teammates lingering several feet away from him. They had just returned from battling Warp from the museum. Starfire had flew into the wormhole along with the villain, and all that bothered him was her safety. _Where is she? Will I see her again? Is she okay?_The thoughts were endless.

Days... weeks... months... passed in a blink of an eye. Robin refused to sleep a wink- except for the times he had occasionally passed out looking for her.

"Robin, you oughtta stop. She's-"

"No, I don't want to hear it, Cyborg!" Robin cut off. "She's fine, and I will find her!"

The robot sighed and shuffled back into his room. He felt bad for the leader. Everyone in the team felt bad for him. He just couldn't accept the fact that Starfire was gone. If she was still around- let alone alive, she'd be back by now.

_She's gotta be okay..._Robin thought.

* * *

**4) How Did I Fall In Love With You by Backstreet Boys** _Robstar_

Robin strolled down the hallway, with a single thought in mind. _Starfire_. Lately, he couldn't help but think about her. Her eyes, smile, heart-shaped lips, and soft, red hair. She was so beautiful and fragile, yet so fierce and strong. It was an interesting mix of personality traits.

He didn't know why his mind was doing this to him. Starfire was, well, Starfire. She asked so many obvious questions, but he didn't mind teaching it to her. Somehow, he enjoyed answering all of those questions to help her understand.

He knew the risks of being _attached_ to a person. _Attachment_was the reason someone was weak. The reason why a person lost someone so easily to a villain. If anyone had captured Starfire, he didn't know what to do. Thus he decided to follow Batman's tip.

But the thought of losing her to someone made him feel so crushed… he couldn't take it.

The thought that bugged him the most was… _how did I fall in love with her?_

* * *

**5) The Listening by The Lights** _RobStar_

_I just had to do it again..._the masked boy thought. His red-haired best friend had run out of his room, tears trailing down her face. Robin placed a hand over his masked eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he swiped his hand down his face.

_She already knew the dangers of this talk, why can't she just accept it?_ Robin thought bitterly. Starfire had just came to his room to check up on her best friend. Robin was working on the table, recording data of new villains. She just brought up _the talk_ that all their friends had clued them over the past years._Relationships_

Starfire wanted to give it a shot with Robin, because she wanted to know how it felt being a human... since it was _normal. _But Robin wouldn't have it. He denied it and pushed her away.

_I'm sorry, Star. I want to, but I just can't risk losing you... _the boy sighed.

* * *

_**6) **_**Let Go by Kristine Mirelle**_BBTerraRae_

Under her hood, she peeked from the hallway into the ops room to find the green changeling with the blond haired girl. She looked down at the floor, considering whether she should walk in and start her usual routine of tea or just walk away from the scene before her.

She considered to go with it. The two teens on the couch immediately stopped, grinning from ear to ear as they shouted their good mornings to the goth.

"Morning," she mumbled. Raven began her tea, all the while watching Beast Boy and Terra laughing while watching a comedy show. She watched as Beast Boy pulled a cheesy trick by stretching while yawning and slowly wrapped an arm around Terra.

That was it. Raven took her tea and returned back to her room quickly. Just as she entered her dorm, she held the tea close to her chest, careful that she wouldn't spill it on herself.

She sank to the floor, holding her arms around her, as if to keep herself together.

_I'm okay, I don't need him, _she thought.

_I don't need him._

But something else told her, _I want him back._

* * *

_**7) **_**Song For The Broken Hearted by Lee Carr**_Flinx_

Jinx stared at the boy before her. A silly, goofy look plastered on his face while he was behind bars. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as the boy spoke of considerate words to her. Jinx felt her face heat up, but resisted the urge to smile. Instead, she turned away from the caged boy.

Nothing could make her open up. She was dumped before. _Bad. _It only took once to know how excruciating a heartache was. How painful it was to give everything to the boy she loved, but only to end up being betrayed. He took advantage of her. So what made this boy any different?

"What are you so interested in me?" Jinx asked.

"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better," Kid Flash replied, hypnotizing her eyes into his.

She brushed the thought off as he changed the subject.

_Yup, definitely like the last. Yet so charming..._She mentally cursed herself. _Don't fall for it, Jinx. He'll only hurt you like the last._

She brushed the sad thought aside.

_I just want to be appreciated, not taken advantage, _she sighed despondently.

* * *

**8) (What Doesn't Kill You Makes You) Stronger by Kelly**** Clarkson **_MalBBRae_

After the pep talk with Beast Boy, Raven was able to have a good night's rest. She didn't admit it, but what he told her really impacted her. He had no idea how grateful she was for him. Of course, Beast Boy could be such a no-brainer, but he still had some good points in him. Well the moment was great, until a certain half-robot crashed the scene with his stankball.

Raven looked at the chest. The book inside, was the heart breaker. The one person she had truly fallen in love with, the one who truly understood her. It hurt by just looking at it. Truth be told, she's still hurting. He knows it too. He saw it in her eyes when they fought.

But what he doesn't know is how much stronger she was afterwards. No matter how much she wished that Malchior was a good person, the truth was, he wasn't. Sure he knew her weakness, but there's one thing that he didn't know.

How this experienced help her become a better, more stronger person now.

* * *

_**9) Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson **__CyBee_

Bumble Bee left the room, stomping on her black heels on her way out of the tower. "You oughtta think your words through before it comes outta your mouth!" she yelled.

_Who does he think he is?_ she fumed. Bumble Bee was tired of the way Cyborg had treated her as of lately. She wasn't his car. She hated being told what to do and where to go. She wasn't some sort of vehicle that could tell him, "Of course, Cyborg. I will do whatever you wish." _Heck no!_ She didn't deserve this.

Cyborg had his back turned on the door. Bumble Bee and he got into another fight again. He rubbed the nape of his neck. He felt bad about the way he treated her. Bumble Bee meant a lot to him. She was his best friend. She knew how to make him laugh about anything. She was smart and beautiful as well. But he blew it.

He treated her like the T-Car. Telling her things and what to do. It was as if she was another vehicle.

_Stupid Cyborg! She deserves better than that! _he scolded himself.

He thought of ideas that he would try to make it up for her. Cyborg glanced his arm. Maybe he could ask her on a date. This time, make it more special. Hopefully she'll accept his apology and give him another chance.

* * *

**10) If I Could Have You Back**_RobStar_

Starfire flew to the roof, a pink backpack clutched at hand. She sighed sadly as she took one final glance at the door from which she appeared from. Robin didn't want her. She was a nuisance. Even the other Titans were annoyed of her. She felt unwanted as of lately. So she decided to leave and perhaps hope for the best.

She looked at the moon, sighed, and levitated off the ground. She took off to the city, searching for a new place to stay, then suddenly a thought struck her. She might be found easily. Maybe it's better off if she went somewhere else. Perhaps a place where her friends do not know.

Robin looked at the door, where Starfire had once stood. He felt bad. He hated himself for yelling at her. He knew that the poor alien only wanted to help. He knew that she didn't want to talk to him. So he decided to talk to her once the morning came.

He turned off the lights.

_Hopefully she'll forgive me, _he thought. But he was unaware of his best friend's departure at that very moment.

* * *

**Anyways, I feel like continuing all of the drabbles.**

**Comment below and tell me which one I should write about first. Most likely, each one will be a one-shot :")**  
**I'll make it long, don't worry**

**Thanks for your patience! I greatly appreciate it! :"D **


	2. Never Change

**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Never-Change-313160909

**(c) Never Change (story) is MINE! (:  
(c) Never Change (song) by J. Han ft. Sam Ock  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

**Preview:**

Beast Boy paused at Raven's door as he made his way towards the ops room. She needed his help. Whether she knew it or denied it, Beast Boy knew that he had to do something to help Raven. It was that _control_ issue that she once had before with her _angry _emotion.

Raven instantly crawled back into her room the moment her rage unleashed during another fight. She refused to reach out for her friends' offered hands and decided to take care of it herself. Unfortunately, she was unaware that by keeping her emotions to herself was only hurting her more.

Beast Boy wasn't afraid of Raven killing her. He knew that she needed him more than anything right now. So he swallowed a lungful of air and extended his arm on the door. He gave it a knock.

There was no response.

He knocked again.

None.

He put his hand on the door and opened it himself. "Raven...?"

* * *

Beast Boy woke up early that morning to start the day off with his homemade waffles. He wanted everything to be perfect because it was a special day. Today marked his and Raven's four month anniversary!

Time passed by quickly when he was with her, but at the same time, it was slow. Just like their public display of affections.

Beast Boy reminisced the first time he had attempted to hold Raven's hand in the tower. It surprised him when one of the glasses in the sink had exploded. Since that incident, Raven was against it, but Beast Boy ignored her displeasure. He continued to hold her hand despite the constant destruction of an unfortunate victimized object. Raven had worked hard to control her powers and had succeeded, but often times, she let it slip.

Despite the frequent arguments the couple had about Raven's powers, Beast Boy always found ways to encourage and support her. Whether it be by meditation or curled up as a sleeping kitten during her reading hours.

They were very good companions as well. By the following month or so, Beast Boy had tried to make her smile and laugh. After many trials of errors—of bad jokes—Raven was able to crack a soft giggle. It was worth getting yelled at by a certain leader.

Slowly they were opening their lives for each other, most especially Raven's new emotions.

Everything was absolutely perfect… except for the two weeks. It was odd for Raven had not been seen for the past weeks. She only came out to do the usual training with her team at the training course, drink tea, and girl time with Starfire. There was less _Beast Boy_ time, even as friends!

Although Beast Boy wouldn't admit it, he did feel kind of lonely, but it did give him some time to hang out with the other boys. But the thought of Raven not spending time with him still gave him bad vibes.

_**Ding!**_ The machine went off. Beast Boy jumped towards the waffle toaster and got the pair on a plate, then replaced it with another batch. He only hoped that Raven would remember this special day and spend time with him.

Just as he had finished the meal, the tower pulsed red along with the loud, buzzing alarm. Beast Boy sighed sadly but his ears perked at the sound of his leader's voice.

"It's Mumbo at the city bank again!" Robin hollered. "Let's go!"

In a beat, Beast Boy unplugged the waffle toaster and headed to the elevator for his friends.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Giant gloved hands appeared from thin air as the psychotic magician waved his wand about. One of the fingers of each glove kicked the doors open as Mumbo strode in. He threw in a jump and clacked his feet together, enjoying his happy mood.

"Ah, now what do we have here?" he observed the two hiding bankers beneath the transaction window. "Laying on the job again? How 'bout I give you a hand?" The two giant gloves floated across the air and reached for the two victims.

Both bankers ducked for cover in hope of escaping its grasps, but were unsuccessful. They screamed in terror as both thumbs and index fingers pinched the excess fabrics on their backs.

"Now if you'll be so kind and hand over the money," Mumbo grinned deviously.

Suddenly, a birdarang flew in and tried to hit Mumbo. The magician jumped a step back and the birdarang missed, only to fly back to its owner.

"How about you keep your hands to yourself," Robin caught the birdarang with ease.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Teen Titans," the villain acknowledged, "Back for another show?"

"I'm afraid the curtains close here. Titans go!" Robin hollered.

"On the contrary, the show has just begun. Presto change-o!" with a wave of his wand, Mumbo transformed a nearby plant into several large snakes. "Hocus Pocus!" Mumbo had transformed all the metal bars from a crowd control line into three rings. Mumbo then pulled his hat off his head and pointed it towards the teens, "Alakazam!" With it, three lions jumped out of the hat. "Abra Kadabra!" he clasped his hand together and revealed a deck of cards. Then the magician bent the deck and released it at the Titans.

The rings flew after the alien princess in hopes to imprison her. Starfire dodged the attack by flying higher and zooming over Mumbo.

The snakes followed by as well as the lions. Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and tried to stomp them. Robin had whipped out his bo staff and dodged the lions' sharp nails.

Cyborg lifted his arm and shot numerous beams at the upcoming cards.

"That leaves just you and me, Mumbo," Raven monotoned.

"Well if it isn't my lovely assistant," Mumbo smirked. "I have plans for you, my dear."

"I'm sick of your fake tricks," she glared. "Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's eyes glowed white as her black powers enveloped one of the rectangular arches and rammed it at the magician.

Mumbo used his wand and transformed the arch into a flock of birds followed by pointing his wand at Raven and blasting her with a blinding light.

_Raven!_ Beast Boy gasped.

"It seems you're out of practice, my dear."

Raven remained silent as she bit her lips.

"Perhaps this will teach you for taking the spotlight once more!" Mumbo pointed his wand at her, but before he could fire a blast, his wand was enveloped by a shadowlike hand and snapped it in two.

At an instant, the objects that he had casted spells upon had reverted back to its original form.

"No!" cried Mumbo. He had also transformed back into his human form. The giant pair of hands that once carried loads of cash disappeared into sparkling dust, dropping the load by the entrance of the bank.

"You were saying?" she growled in an almost demonic voice.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he approached her.

Raven gasped at the sudden action. She looked at Beast Boy with a shameful look before being swallowed by the ground and returning to the tower.

"Is she..."

"Okay?" Robin finished Starfire's question.

"I'll talk to her," Beast Boy answered. "Do you guys mind?"

"Go for it, dawg. We'll handle it here," Cyborg answered.

"Thanks," Beast Boy replied. He ran off towards the exit and transformed into a hawk once he left the building.

Beast Boy ran to the one place he knew that he would always find Raven—in her room.

Once her room came into view, Beast Boy instantly pounded on the door as he hollered for Raven.

"Raven! I know you're in there! Open up!" he called out.

"Go away, Beast Boy," Raven hissed.

"I won't! Hey remember the day I asked you out? Didn't I promise you that I would accept you no matter what?"

"This isn't about that," she snapped.

"Then what is it, Rae? Tell me. Why are you locking yourself fin gain?" Beast Boy yelled. "Why are you so different all of a sudden?"

Raven didn't reply on the other end.

"Don't tell me that I'm imagining things, Rae. Why have you stopped hang out with me? Why do you lock yourself in your room again?" Beast Boy softened. He waited for Raven's reply, but he knew that she wouldn't respond to him. Instead, Beast Boy pried her room open.

_Huh, she didn't bother keeping me out_, he thought. "Raven?" he called out once more. He spotted a hooded figure sitting on Raven's bed, her body facing towards the window.

Beast Boy approached her hesitantly.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" she hissed in a harsh tone.

"Didn't I just say that I would be here for you?" he retorted back. "Is this why you shut me out for the past two weeks?"

Raven didn't respond. Beast Boy sat on the bed beside her. Raven scooted away from him, as if she was afraid of his presence.

"C'mon Rae, you can always count on me," Beast Boy said as he reached over to her.

"I said to leave me a-"

Beast Boy grabbed both her hands in his and forced her to look at him straight in the eyes. Her violet eyes shook with fierceness and guilt against his strong, understanding, forest eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were losing control, Rae?" Raven's eyes widened with surprise and acknowledgement. "I may be dumb, but I don't need to think twice to know that my girlfriend is struggling to hide something from me."

Raven dropped her fierce look and glanced at the floor as if it had suddenly become interesting to look at.

"Why didn't you tell me that your emotions were becoming unstable? You know holding it in will make it worse! I could have helped you, Rae."

"But that's the thing, Beast Boy," she whispered.

Beast Boy remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"Our relationship is a give-or-take situation. You're always giving, always helping me with my situations. I'm the one who's always taking. It feels…"

"Selfish…" Beast Boy finished. "But it's not Rae." Beast Boy's hand gently held Raven's chin and tilted it towards him.

"Beast Boy, I just can't let you keep helping me forever. I have to fix my problems myself sometimes.

"You've been doing that practically all your life, Rae. Tell me honestly, are you embarrassed of me?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," she answered while closing her eyes. Raven's hand overlapped Beast Boys and squeezed them gently. "It's just… I feel like a burden to you. You constantly have to help me and I can't return the favor to you."

"Actually you're making me feel more useful. It's not selfish, Rae," Beast Boy smiled in relief. "You had me scared for a minute. I thought you were going to leave me. Especially when you stopped being with me. I thought I became annoying to you and you wanted to stop seeing me. Especially today. But I'm glad that it was this problem instead."

Raven's eyes flashed open, surprised at Beast Boy's response.

"Honestly, I feel sad that you didn't trust me enough to tell me your problem."

"Beast Boy…" Raven whispered sadly.

Beast Boy covered her mouth with his finger. "Remember what I told you after that Malchior-jerk did to you? I told you that you're not alone anymore, and when we got together, I promised that I'd never let you face anything alone. So please, Rae, let me be someone you can reach out to."

"Beast Boy," Raven sighed as she pulled him to a grateful hug. Beast Boy hugged her back protectively.

"Your pain is my pain, Rae. You don't have to face it alone anymore. I love you for who you are and I will always be here for you," Beast Boy whispered lovingly.

"As I love you, Beast Boy. Thank you," Raven sighed contently.

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy asked.

"Yes?"

Beast Boy cupped her face and pulled it close to his. He kissed her tenderly before slipping his tongue out and traced the outline of her lip. Raven responded eagerly. Soon they were caught in an intense kiss of their tongues fighting for dominance. But for their lung's sake, Beast Boy pulled away in order for them to catch their breaths.

"Happy four months, Raven."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for posting so late, but I decided to wait on my other two work, since I wanted to do a tripple-whammy :"D**

So here's 1 of 3! I practically stayed up all night finishing this up, since I'm insomniac :(

**Oh and this is my first BBRae One-Shot :"D**

Anyways here's what you guys voted first! :)  
tell me what you want me to write next! (look at the first page) :"D

**(the 3rd of the triple-whammy is the cover for "Take a Chance" which you can view on my twitter)**


	3. If I Could Have You Back

**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/If-I-Could-Have-You-Back-316236007?q=gallery%3Axxscarletxrosexx&qo=0

**(c) If I Could Have You Back (story) is MINE! (:  
(c) If I Could Have You Back (song) by Aly and Aj  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

**Preview:**

Starfire flew to the roof, a pink backpack clutched at hand. She sighed sadly as she took one final glance at the door from which she appeared from. Robin didn't want her. She was a nuisance. Even the other Titans were annoyed of her. She felt unwanted as of lately. So she decided to leave and perhaps hope for the best.

She looked at the moon, sighed, and levitated off the ground. She took off to the city, searching for a new place to stay, then suddenly a thought struck her. She might be found easily... maybe it's better off if she went somewhere else. Perhaps a place where her friends do not know.

Robin looked at the door, where Starfire had once stood. He felt bad. He hated himself for yelling at her. He knew that the poor alien only wanted to help. He knew that she didn't want to talk to him. So he decided to talk to her once the morning came.

He turned off the lights. Hopefully she'll forgive me, he thought. But he was unaware of his best friend's departure at that very moment.

* * *

_We'll be friends forever, I promise._ The voice of the boy wonder echoed in my empty void of a mind. It was an honest, promise, one I truly believed that could stand on its own. We had a great bond with one another. We were friends, a family, a team. Nothing could ever tear us apart, especially not criminals. Even if one of us were ever to betray, we'd welcome them back with open arms. In a nut shell, we needed each other more than anything. Individually we were weak, but together we were invincible. I learned it the hard way.

I stared at the large screen before me long and hard. My eyes glided over each digital picture, each memory I had with my team. We were happy together. I was happy at some point, probably the most happy and free I've ever been in my life.

My eyes paused on a certain image of _her_. She had a beautiful scarlet mane that reached down her mid back. She had orange skin that was soft to the touch despite her inhuman strength. She was taller than me by a couple inches the last time I saw her. The girl had a beautiful pair of sparkling emerald eyes that had captivated my gaze the first time I laid eyes on hers. She had a cute button nose, well rounded cheeks, and soft, addicting lips that hovered over her pearly white teeth. She was slouching over while her arms were around my waist. She was glowing, smiling at the camera with an innocence of a child. My arms were raised up in a surprising manner by her abrupt action, but I was smiling at her. This was one of the moments I was truly the most happiest in my life.

Starfire was someone I held dearly to my heat despite the times I constantly told myself to stay away from her. No matter how many times I had hurt her, pushed her away, she always welcomed me back. She helped me in my times of loneliness and need. She was the only person who came as close to know the real me—Richard John Grayson. Someone I swore to leave behind in Gotham City when I had moved to Jump City.

I gave her reasons to find someone better, but stubborn as she was, she wouldn't give in to it. Even when other handsomer men showed up in her life, I couldn't help but grow over protective of Starfire. I didn't want her to be with someone else. The thought of her with anyone aside me, broke my heart. That encouraged me to give in to my selfish wish. I only needed her to fulfill it. Before we knew it, we were kissing in the rain after defeating Daizo's humongous ink monster. That night, she became mine.

That was ages ago. My sweet, pure, innocent Starfire was gone along with the bond that held us together. The promise I made with her seemed to be life promising, and yet it was easily broken by my hands alone.

My eyes lingered on the single image on the screen as my thoughts wandered into a world that could have been present day, if only I hadn't been so obsessed to hunt down Slade. She had noticed it and tried to save me from myself, but I pushed her away as always. She always appeared at my door with a tray full of meals. I'd accept them gratefully times before, but I stopped at several weeks back, since it became a normal routine of my everyday life.

It took only one fight to notice her disappearance. I wonder what had been going through her head at that moment. Did I go too far? I must have. That would be the reason as to why she would suddenly leave us.

The memory was a tattoo burned inside my head, a constant reminder of my ignorant actions. There was not one day that I have not regretted the way I had treated her. The memory was still fresh and clear in my mind. It seemed as if it had happened yesterday.

* * *

_**~Flash Back~**_

_The door slid open to reveal Starfire holding my meal of the evening. I didn't need to turn around to figure it out, for the off monitor reflected her figure from the door. _

_I had brushed her actions off as my usual routine of food. I was grateful for her thoughtfulness despite the times I had told her that she didn't have to do it._

"_I want to be of use to you," she's always reply. There was no point of stopping her, stubborn as she was._

_Something about Starfire was odd, but I couldn't exactly point out, for my mind was clouded with assumptions of Slade's whereabouts and future plans. _

_It was when she had her hands on my shoulders did I snap back into reality._

"_What's wrong, Star?"_

"_Robin will you not take a break with me?" she plead._

"_I can't," I responded immediately. "I need to know what Slade's up to. Who knows what he'll do if we don't bring him to justice."_

"_But Robin, he has not been active within the past months."_

"_It doesn't mean he stopped planning to destroy us once and for all," I snapped. "He'll strike when I put my guard down. I can't risk it. It's my responsibility to stop him."_

_Starfire was taken aback by his action. Her eyes appeared surprise, hurt, and sad. I instantly felt guilty for what I had done. She remained quiet, allowing the silence to overwhelm me uncomfortably._

_I wanted her to say something. To chastise me about the ordeal we had solved once before. To drop her voice in a soft whisper that we could solve anything by working together._

_What she had asked forever haunted me to this day._

_The emotions in her eyes dissipated the moment she blinked and stared into my eyes. Her earlier emotions were replaced with an intense stare, the kind that made me feel as if she could see my eyes through my hidden mask, the kind that made me feel self-conscious of my well being. Her hands balled into tight fists at her sides. She took one step closer to me._

"_Is your work more important to you than us?" she whispered softly._

_I felt my body stiffen. My throat suddenly ran dry and my lips remained a firm, tight line. Her intense glare held me down in my frozen state like a predator cornering her prey. Her question was something I had not expected to hear from her._

_She stood there, waiting for my response, and yet all I could do was stare back at her. It felt like hours before one of us moved._

_Starfire turned away abruptly and walked out of my room, not before I saw them fill with tears._

_At that instant, I found a way to move again. My right hand made its way to my forehead and slapped the exposed skin hard, followed by dragging it down my face. Hurting her was definitely the last thing I would ever do to Starfire. She didn't deserve to cry, especially not at my expenses._

_I didn't chase after her like I usually did. I didn't have that courage to apologize to her, let alone see her at this state. I was too caught up with her question. It was a simple **yes or no**. I only had to tell her **no**, but I couldn't my voice. From years of experience, I knew that Starfire would accept the worst choice in tight situations such as this._

_I stared at the door where she had exited moments ago then at the table full of papers of my obsessive research. Her question echoed in my head once more. **Is your work more important to you than us?** It almost seemed like she was challenging me to choose between her or the work before me._

_My eyes glanced towards the door then back to the cluttered mess and back like a game of ping pong. I ended up choosing neither. Instead, I sat on my bed and fell on top of my pillow. I needed to sleep this stress away. **I love Starfire, but I want to protect her as well as everyone else. I only wanted to keep them safe.** With this in thought, I was able to finally find sleep. I would explain to her the following day._

_Having to feel rejuvenated the following morning, I found myself leaving my room after weeks of committing my time with research. I headed to Starfire's room and knocked on the door. I waited patiently for her to unlock the door and talk to me. After a while, there came no response._

_My thoughts formed two reasons as to why she did not answer the door: she was either asleep or she didn't want to talk to me. Either way I needed to talk this over with her. My impatience got to me and resulted into typing her overriding code._

_To my horror, it was neither. Panicked, I searched for Starfire. My worst fear was confirmed later that day. Starfire was gone._

_**~End Flash Back~**_

* * *

In her absence, I desperately tried to keep the team together. I tried to keep our promise. But the future she had traveled long ago was unavoidable. The team had fallen apart. Whether it is fortunate or unfortunate, the reason for our break up was due to less criminal activity within the city.

Ever since the day we confirmed her disappearance, no one had blamed me although I deserved it. Even up to now, I still can't find it in my heart to ever forgive myself for pushing her away.

_Damn it!_ I snarled as my first pounded the table in front of me. _If only I didn't do that! If only I had just said yes when she asked me to take a break! If only I acknowledged the peculiar atmosphere the moment she had stepped into my room. If only I had told her she was far more important to me than a stupid work! Then Starfire would still be here with me. We'd still be together, happy…_

My hands gripped the table in front of me as I slouched forward. The burning rage and the lashing regrets over my indecisions within me slowly faded with each breath I exhaled. As I inhaled, new thoughts formed in my head, thoughts of acceptance, perhaps considered as far as hope. _If I could have her back, I wouldn't be here spending my days with regrets over all my counting indecisions. If only I could find her…_

Thinking of Starfire had become a constant routine ever since the day she had disappeared. She still haunted my thoughts. My feelings for her still remained. I had continued to search for her even though the others had given up. I couldn't exactly blame them for it. At times I wanted to give up, but I would mentally scold myself for even considering the thought. Starfire is important to me. She was the only one who had opened my heart and showed me what it was like to actually fall in love, to experience true happiness once more. I can't just give up on her. She is too valuable to lose.

I lifted one of my supporting hands into my pocked and fished for my cell phone. I needed to speak with someone, someone who understood me and what I was going through.

With my phone at hand, my finger entered my four digit pass code over the touch screen and immediately pressed on the contact list icon to find their name.

Luckily they answered on the first ring. "Richard?" the dull voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, can you meet me at Gotham City at the usual café?"

* * *

At times, I wish I could take back my actions the moment I had departed the tower. Other times, I am grateful that I had come to such decision. At times, I truly miss their presence, but my actions towards them were utmost hostile and despicable, I am sure my friends will not forgive me for what I had done. I am sure that they would be most happiest that I did not interfere with their life any longer.

At times I was curious as to know if Robin had missed my presence. I had not stopped thinking about him, not even for a second. My feelings for him remained, despite my efforts in attempt to forget him. But it would not be so.

There was not a day in which I had stopped thinking about him. Nor the times we had spent together. I have lacked the warmth he had enveloped me on days we shared warmth. I have yearned for his tender lips that have caused me to feel weak, but pleasurable and joyful. Most of all, I had missed his mere presence. It had become undeniable; these thoughts had only made me wish that we were together once more.

My present day friends had set me up in a blind date, in hopes that I would be able to move on. The first time I had given in, they had set me up with an attractive man with messy brown hair, soft topaz eyes, and fair skin. He towered over me by a good several inches.

The date had been glorious. Every moment with the boy—I believe was named Xavier—I had been visualizing Robin in his place. Xavier had acted so much of him; even at one point I almost believed that it was really him. Even his scruffy, shy voice was replaced by Robin's soft, masculine tone. At the end of the date, he had walked me back to my apartment. With the mirage still in mind, I leaned into him and pressed my lips against his. He responded eagerly, cupping my face in his hands. He had his tongue outline my lips, like Robin had done several times before swirling his tongue into my mouth. My tongue replied by fighting for dominance against his, tasting one another. Something at the back of my head was screaming at me to stop. But my blissful state had refused to take notice of the warning bells. Then I felt my back pressed painfully against my door, the door handle dug into my shoulder blade. I winced in pain, but my imaginary Robin didn't take notice. He started kissing my jaw line, my cheeks, down to my neck and back up, sending strange, shivers down my spine. My lustful eyes settled on the boy before me, the mirage of Robin wavered before disappearing. The pain in my shoulder had brought me back to reality, and I was too late to notice the mistake I had done. I had both my arms in front of my body, pushing the boy back. His appearance was messy from the heated interaction. His eyes were lustful, surprised, and hurt. "I'm sorry I cannot do this," I apologized. Thus that was the end of such an embarrassing, and uneventful date.

With Robin in my mind, I could not possibly move on. I required closure from him in order to move on, yet we did not even discuss about breaking up. I had felt guiltier after what had happened during the date.

_But Robin had chose work over us. Was that not enough for closure?_

"No, it is not enough."

_What will you do if he hurts you once more?_ my conscience asked.

"I do not know."

And that was it. I do not know how I will react to him. I am torn between wanting him and protecting myself.

* * *

As always, Rachel Roth arrived five minutes early in our meetings. She instantly sat on the empty chair across from me and drank her favorite tea.

"Thanks for the tea. You didn't have to buy it," she thanked.

"Consider it my gratitude for showing up," I smiled meekly.

"Anytime, what are friends for?"

"Garfield is definitely rubbing off on you, huh?" I smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I swear I don't know what he's doing to me these days."

I chuckled lightly, "How's the kids?"

"A handful, just like their father, but we managed. No sights of our traits passed on to them yet."

"Well that's good. At least they won't destroy the world any time soon," I joked.

"Haha, very funny, Dick," Rachel replied. Despite her sarcasm, the dark haired woman smiled at the joke lightly. Ever since she got together with Beast Boy, Raven was able to control her powers and express more emotions. She had become less serious and more warm-hearted and open. She had more life in her.

After our shared laughs, Rachel brought us straight to the point with her mind reading powers.

_It's Starfire again, isn't it Nightwing?_

Richard smiled a heart breaking smile. _Any signs of her?_

"I do miss visiting your children. I can see why it made you happier."

"I'm sure the kids have missed your visits as well," she smiled.

_Nightwing, I'm not sure if it's her, so don't jump into any conclusions just yet._

"How 'bout I visit them some time soon?"

_How long have you known?_

"Any day is fine with me," Rachel began to sip her tea quietly as she stared at the table's intricate design.

_Not long. I began to feel her presence some time ago. Even Beast Boy swore that he saw her in Gotham yesterday. Her scent and hair was a dead give away._

_Did he get to talk to her? _Richard hoped.

_No. He lost her in a huge crowd at Night Fall Bar._

_Why is he there in the first place? Beast Boy rarely drinks._

_He had a meeting there when he spotted her red hair._

_We should check it out, tonight. Tell the others, _Richard planned.

_But what if it's not her, Dick? What will you do?_

_I won't give up that easily, Raven. She means a lot to me. If you were in her position, Beast Boy would do the same thing._

_You're right_, Raven smiled warmly as she met his eyes.

"We should go," Rachel said.

I only needed to nod. My heart was pounding in my chest. After half a decade, I was finally able to see her. I needed to straight this out with her once and for all.

* * *

I never thought I would ever visit a local bar in my life, especially the Night Fall Bar! Robin had warned me that it was never a good place for women. They always ended up being taken advantage by men who paid for their _shots_. I had done the _chickening out_ the first time I had attempted.

For the moment, I did not care. I was not afraid. I had only wanted to swim blissfully in a world of peace, even if it were temporary. I wanted to escape the pain and confusing that clouded my mind every day. This was for the closure I required to move on. I cannot stay with Robin when I am constant nuisance in his path.

I had decided to dress up in my most comfortable hip hugging jeans and a plain white halter top. I left my hair alone, rippling like a waterfall down to my thighs. I only carried my cell phone and cash in my pockets. For only tonight I, Korina Anders, will forget about Robin's existence for the time being.

I entered the bar with a brave face of a Tamaranean soldier.

* * *

We had been in the bar for some time now, but there was no sign of Starfire anywhere. My hopes began to dim. Maybe it was a mistake. What if Garfield had spotted the wrong girl who happened to have similar scent as she did?

After scanning the crowd to what seemed like the hundredth time, I still couldn't find my scarlet-haired lover.

A huge commotion coming form the left side of the bar had brought my attention towards the direction. The crowd covered the view of the brawlers from my angle.

I jumped into action and pushed through the scene. I was able to peak through a pattern of small crevices through the audience's touching shoulders.

On the right was a boy with matching brown hair and eyes with fair skin. His body was hunched forward as if he was ready to strike. He was saying something to his opponent.

I was caught off guard as I heard a familiar grown emanating from his opponent. It surprised me that the growl had not come from a male, but a female! I managed to push further into the crowd and confirm my assumption. Although I couldn't fully see her, I was able to make out the outline of her appearance and the person she held on to. It was Raven with a fainted red headed girl leaning on her. Her head was bowed forward, covering her face from view.

In that split second, my heart stopped. I just knew it was her. It was my Starfire. I didn't need to see her face to confirm it. I'm not sure how to explain it, but something inside me just told me that it was her.

"You have a lot of nerve to slap me, missy," the boy hissed. He was holding his right cheek, as if confirm thing that he had been slapped. "Two can play in this game!"

Raven at the moment, as well as the rest of the gang were dressed in their public identities attire, as to not stir up attention. Raven was defenseless with a crowd surrounding her. She couldn't escape, let alone stop him with her powers without exploiting her identity.

I tried my best to push further into the ring, but I was unable to reach her. I heard the sound of a muffled slap. I peered over again to see Beast Boy was there to catch his hand in a death grip. Raven had her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the impact when she had heard the slap, but felt no contact across her face. Her eyes fluttered open to meet her husband's back, protecting her.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my wife!" he growled. Garfield violently threw his hand aside, causing the boy to spin a full 360 after his hand, due to the momentum.

The boy continued to glare at the couple and the girl on the female's shoulder. "Then tell your girl to let go of my girl!" the boy hissed.

_**My girl? **__Last time I checked, she was mine._ His sudden outburst of claim had become a motivation to push further into the ring.

I managed to make it in the ring at the nick of time. Before Garfield had a chance to throw a punch at the lunging boy, I gave him a full blow to the side of his head.

"She's mine," I snarled menacingly.

The boy had fallen unconscious on the floor. I glanced at the audience, threatening to knock the living day light out of anyone who dared to take her away from me.

Frightened by my alarming expression, the crowd dissipated, returning to their own business before the fight had broke out. When they were gone, I looked at Raven. She only had to nod. Gingerly, I took the red headed woman from her shoulders and carried her bridal style. Her curtained hair brushed to the back of her head, revealing the face I had constantly dreamed of seeing again.

It was Starfire. I mixture of relief, yearning, and happiness surged through my body. I almost felt my eyes fill with tears, but thanks to Batman's emotional control training, I was able to hold it in.

"Let's go home," I said.

* * *

Once we had reached my apartment, the gang had offered to stay behind and watch after her with me. We were all overwhelmed to see a missing Titan back after her five year disappearance.

I permitted them to stay, although I honestly wished I was able to speak with her alone.

I allowed my fingers to trace the features of her flawless, beautiful face. I had missed the way they felt against my fingers. She had grown to beautiful woman, yet she still had her teenage appearance embedded in her cheeks and facial structure. I cupped her cheek gently and used my thumb to softly graze her cheek.

"There's so much love," Raven commented from my bedroom entrance. "The way you look at her. The way you're touching her. The way you think of her," she continued.

"Sometimes I can't believe that she's here with all of us. I'm scared that I'm dreaming and when I open my eyes, she'd be gone forever," I replied nervously as I looked at the empath.

Raven smiled softly at me. "You love her that much?"

"More than anything in my life."

"You know, Dick," Raven leaned on the door frame behind her, "It's not your fault that Starfire left.

"Of course it was, why else would she leave? I was caught up with my stupid obsession for hunting down Slade," I growled. My focus flicked back to the sweet, angelic face.

"You're obsession couldn't be helped. We saw Slade alive and well after we destroyed Trigon. It was bound to happen. Starfire knew the moment she saw him on my birthday."

I only nodded silently_. She had already mentally and physically prepared herself for my sake. But if she had already known, what had caused her to suddenly leave?_

"That part was our fault," she answered my thoughts. "Before she went to see you, we had a fight with her."

"As in…?"

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I," she replied quietly.

I stared at her with confusion. It was not like them to pick a fight with Starfire.

"What happened?"

"She urged us to help pull you out of your obsession. Just like Starfire, we also knew that you were going to be caught up in your own obsession. We chose not to help her. We knew our efforts would be in vain. Even her efforts would fail. At some point, her pleading help stirred an argument from each of us. She told us that we weren't being good friends. Hurt, Cyborg told her that she was being unreasonable and insensitive about our feelings as well. He explained that it was best that we left you alone until you got out of it yourself. You couldn't always count on Starfire to pull you out. Beast Boy had also sided with Cyborg. What she told us was the first time I have ever heard her say something so, impure. But we knew for a fact that Starfire didn't mean them. We did hurt her."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"That we were selfish creatures. We were narrow-minded and didn't believe in our friendship. She brought up your apprenticeship under Slade, and scolded us for automatically assuming you to be a criminal instead of considering your bad actions to be the cause of him. She called all of us Klorbags."

My eyes widened with surprise. Never in my life had I ever expected such a fight to ever occur within the tower especially between Starfire against Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. And when it happened, all hell broke. But still, it was my fault for ever getting pulled back into my obsession.

For a moment, I thought I spotted Rachel's eyes widened, but I shrugged it off as my imagination.

"There's more isn't there?"

Raven was silent for a couple seconds before answering. "What I told her was the final blow before she left to see you." Raven paused to look at the sleeping princess lying on my bed.

I watched wearily. I knew she was thinking that I will end up yelling at her for her stupid actions. _It was only natural that someone needed to be blamed. But I couldn't find it in my heart to do it. Their actions were still linked up to me. The blame was still mine._

"Stop thinking that, Dick. If it was anyone to blame, it has to be me. I told her to take your meal to your room and ask you to take a break. I told her that he would refuse to take her offer. I told her to ask you who was more important. I told her you would choose work rather than your relationship. I told her that her own actions would be in vain. Despite her stubbornness, she still went through it. Her disappearance confirmed that I was right. So if you had anyone to blame, it would be me."

"And me," Cyborg responded from behind.

"And me," Beast Boy followed behind the half robot.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just be mad at them. We had all pushed Star to her limit. She had always cared for each of our well being, but I never imagined seeing her hit a point where she could easily break, a point in which she would run away. It must have been hard on her, to hear her friends push her down, to say something hurtful. Of course Starfire would run away, especially with what she had said to them. She wouldn't know how to face them.

"My obsession got the best of me. That time, I wanted to catch Slade so we would finally rest peacefully. I wanted to protect you guys. If anything had happened, I would never forgive myself. That's why I refused to leave my room," I explained, "I guess it was all a misunderstanding."

The two boys nodded grimly. Raven remained staring at Starfire's sleeping body.

"Starfire… did you get all that?" Raven asked.

"Mhmm."

The boys and I mirrored the same surprised look as we glanced back the resting alien princess.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"From the moment I felt something touch my face," she replied.

I blushed as I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it. She squeezed mine back as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What were you doing at the bar?" Beast Boy asked.

"I believe my curiosity had captured the best of me," Starfire replied. I noticed she was trying to sit up, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. Gently, I picked her up and allowed her to lean on my shoulders.

"Thank you," she replied, "How did you find me?"

"I saw you the day before when I was waiting for a meeting," Beast Boy replied. "You're hair and scent gave it away."

Starfire's cheeks flushed red. "I believe you have caught my moment of the _chickening out_. I had attempted the day before, but my fear got the best of me."

"Fear?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire had to only glance at me, to answer their question.

"I had told her about the Night Fall Bar a while back ago. IT was a dangerous bar where women were easily taken advantage by the man who paid for their drinks. I had visited the place before with Batman during a crime investigation. Although I was young, it didn't take a second thought to assume the man was taking his victimized prize. Batman had convinced me not to interfere. The woman had to pay the price for her consequence." I paused to squeeze Starfire's hand. "I'm just glad we were there before anyone took you."

"Speaking of which, who was that man?" Raven asked Starfire.

"Man? What man?" Starfire asked. "All I remember is taking _shots_ before waking up here."

"Girl, what did you order?" Cyborg asked.

"I believed it was a brandy," Starfire replied, one hand clutching her head.

"How many shots did you ask for?" the half robot asked.

Starfire checked her pocket and pulled out several hundred dollar bills. The Titans stared at her surprised to see Starfire carrying a valuable amount of currency.

"I believe $300 worth," she replied after counting the money together.

"Star! You were basically intoxicated!" I exclaimed.

Raven nodded in agreement. "Definitely. You were saying a lot of stuff to me when I found you in the bathroom."

"What have I said?" she asked fearfully.

"Uh, the usual greeting. You said that you had missed me and wished to take back what you had called us."

"Oh…" she sighed in relief. The next second, Starfire stared at Raven with an alarmed expression. "I see," she blushed.

"What else did she say?" I knew the two girls were hiding something from all of us. In honesty, I felt a bit peeved by their secrecy.

"It's best she tells you herself someday. It's not my place to say," Raven replied, her face also glowed a bright red as Starfire's hair.

"Anyways, the dude that Dick knocked out said you were his girl. What's your history with him?" Cyborg asked.

"What did he look like?"

"Fair skin, brown eyes, and hair. Around the same height as Dick," Cyborg motioned towards me.

"You've grown?" Starfire asked.

I had to smirk, "Couldn't let ya stay taller than me forever."

Starfire giggled for a moment before bringing a finger to her lip, her usual thinking pose. "Hmm… I believe you have described Xavier," Starfire answered.

"Who's he?" Cyborg asked.

"I suppose you can call him a set up or blind date? After I had left the tower I had modeled for a career. My model friends had attempted to set me up with a date, in hopes of assisting me move on," she replied guiltily, "I had given in, to their pleading. The result was rather a good experience, but I had ended up rejecting Xavier's courting. I had refused going on such dates since then. I am surprised that Xavier had also appeared at the bar."

"I'm glad we were there on time. I'm definitely sure that you were going to be his victim that night," Beast Boy commented. "You should have seen Dick knock that guy out with one punch! I mean the moment Xavier had called you his, he was already a goner."

"Then I ended up here," she assumed. "That must have been a most difficult night. I apologize for my actions."

"If anyone needed to apologize to you, it would be us," I answered. The other three members nodded in agreement.

"But was it not like you had mentioned earlier? It was a misunderstanding, yet we had gotten ourselves entangled with the problem. I still have yet to apologize to what I had called you… Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven."

"Already taken cared of," Cyborg answered for the three of them. They exchanges miles to one another."

"We also-"

"Already forgiven," Starfire cut of Cyborg. She giggled sweetly.

Raven took this cute to leave. "We gotta go right now, the kids will be waking up to school soon, Gar."

Starfire stared after the couple with surprise written on her face. "Another time Starfire," Raven smiled. Then she left with her arms linked through her husband's.

"Oh man, it's late already? Karen's gonna kill me! I'll see you guys later!" Cyborg sped out the apartment after the couple. Soon it was just the two of us left.

"Starfire I don't know where to begin," I said honestly. "I suppose it's when Slade had-"

Starfire placed a slender finger on my lips.

"I already knew about your returning obsession, like Raven had explained," Starfire replied.

I took Starfire's hand in mine and began to kiss the hand nearest to my lips. I heard the alien princess gasp from my sudden action. I knew she felt the electricity passing through her, just as I was feeling it with each contact my lips touched her soft skin.

"R-Robin I-I cannot," she shuddered.

Her eyes were filled with longing, love, and lust, but it also held fear. I was a bit surprised to even find a hint of fear in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I don't want to try again," she said slowly. "I have searched for closure in our relationship for years."

"You can't say you don't love me, Star. Not when your eyes are telling me that you still want to be with me," I said breathlessly. Her words were like a sharp blade that punctured through my heart. It was as if the pain had knocked the air out of my lungs.

I didn't want to lose her again, not when I have her in my arms. I wrapped her tightly against my chest, hoping that her words weren't real.

"Have you fallen in love with Xavier?" I asked despondently. I couldn't help but feel as if Starfire had lied to everyone on purpose, just to save me from embarrassment.

"No. What I have told you all was nothing but the truth. The times with Xavier were most enjoyable." The words slapped at me, pushing the invisible dagger in my chest deeper. "The places we had visited, our conversations…" then Starfire stopped to look at her idling fingers. Her cheeks had warmed themselves into a bright red. "…and the good night kiss."

I felt the pain in my chest rip open. She really did fall in love with him. Why else would she say that she had enjoyed her moments with that Xavier anyway?

"When I was with him, I imagined that it was you. He was very similar to you. Even he had kissed similar to you," Starfire paused to touch my lips with her fingertips. "I was a bit carried away with my fantasies."

Starfire continued to touch my face, outlining my features just as I did to her moments ago.

"When I had realized my wrong doings, I had immediately apologized. I could not move on." Starfire paused to stare at my eyes with the same intense look five years ago. "Because you were always in my thoughts."

My breathing suddenly hitched up. Moments ago, I felt myself falling apart, and now it's as if her words were sewing my broken heart back together.

"I had always wondered what your eyes were like behind your mask. They are a beautiful shade of blue, almost as if they are sapphires." Starfire dropped her gaze to her hands that rested on her lap after she had finished exploring the features of my face. I missed her feather touches along with her warmth almost immediately.

"I do not wish to be with anyone, but you. My feelings tell me to try again, but I am in fear that I will get hurt again. I would not know what to do if this ever happens again," she sighed.

Gently, I took Starfire's chin and pulled it up to meet mine. "In the past half decade, I realized that losing you was the biggest mistake of my life. Despite Batman's emotional blockade training, over those years I found words to finally express my feelings to you." I watched as Starfire's eyes shook with a mix of anxiety and anticipation. "I never stopped searching for you. I can't lose you, Star. You mean so much to me. You hade me see how beautiful life was. You brought back my true happiness, the ones I had never felt since my parents' death. When you were gone, it was painful to live. It was as if I was repeating my past and learning how to cope with my depressing solitude once more."

Starfire's eyes overflowed with tears. It took every ounce of strength to resist kissing them away. Thankfully, my thumbs substituted my lips and brushed them aside. I even felt my own tears fill my eyes.

"I can't promise you that I'll hurt you again, because sometimes we need to get hurt in order to understand and realize some things we never noticed before," I whispered softly.

"I'm scared for choosing the wrong decisions, Robin," she cried.

"Then maybe we could start over, Star," I suggested as I cradled her face gently in my hands. "I don't plan on ever losing you again. Regardless of the times I have hurt you, please give me another chance, Starfire," I begged, "We can start over."

Starfire leaned forwards and pressed our foreheads together as our hands interlaced our fingers. She smiled sweetly despite her tear-strained appearance. She was still so beautiful in my eyes.

"I'm Korina Anders."

"I'm Richard John Grayson."

* * *

******Oh I forgot to mention that I had changed the POV. I had settled with Robin's 1st Person POV for the most :)**

**Here is my latest drabble! I'm sorry for taking forever to write my next drabble stories! ^^;**

**This is also the longest drabble/one-shot I had ever written in my entire life! PHEW! **

**MY HANDS WERE SO CRAMPED AFTER I HAD FINISHED WRITING THIS!**

**To be completely honest, I had a different set up of this story in my draft sheet. But I neglected the sheet and went with the flow of how I thought it should be like. (I got myself confused on my part since the beginning was following the note then mid-end was going with the flow, but don't worry I fixed it!)**

**In all honesty the ending had me a bit emotional! Here's a lesson for them boys out there: You only become a man when you show your woman your true feelings.**

**I know I'll get some people biting my head off for making Robin OOC, but ya know what? Try being in his shoes! Find out your lover suddenly disappeared from your life and you have only yourself to blame! **

**Her disappearance unlocked his traumatic feelings when he watched his parents die. He was able to learn how to express his feelings to her during her absence. When she came back, he had to tell her how he felt, despite him looking like a weak human being before her.**

**It's goes by this quote. "Appreciate what you have, because you'll never know when they're gone."**

**Yes, I've become a total Inu-tard. =B**

**I've been dying to finish the anime so fast, but I never did. (I honestly disliked the constant Kikyo cockblocking moments!)**

**but in a way, InuYasha had stirred up an idea for my upcoming stories :"3 So I'm happy :"D**

**That may also be my reasons for having postponed stories.**


	4. Tears of Past

**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Tears-of-Past-318080291

**Inspired by: Boys Like Girls- Be Your Everything**

**(c) Tears of Past is MINE  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

_**How do you forget someone you loved with all your heart?**_

_Sometimes I wonder if he misses me as much as I do, _the scarlet haired woman thought. She lied on her bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overcome her. Unfortunately, she could never find rest.

It was a normal, unhealthy routine in which she grew well accustomed to. Ever since the day she had last seen him, Kori Anders was not able to sleep peacefully. Her emerald eyes appeared lifeless and dull in the shining moonlight that spilled through her bedroom window. This was her true form, her true face. No one had ever seen this depressing face on the lovely girl's complexion. She was always seen with a smile, positive attitude, and energetic. No one would ever suspect such a happy girl with a miserable past.

With her long, slender fingers, she raked her red fringes towards the crown of her head. She felt the shorter hairs slap back to her forehead while the longer ones remained in place. The young woman was frustrated, sleep-deprived, depressed, but strong-willed. Sometimes she even wondered as to what fueled her strength. The answer is her past.

It was ages ago when she had come across someone amazing, someone she had no idea would transform her life forever.

Kori sighed despondently as her mind traveled to her past as usual.

* * *

_**~Flash back~**_

_It was like any ordinary school day in Jump City Middle School. 6th grade signified the end of her childhood and into her early preteen years. She was excited, but she expected nothing less than any typical school day._

_As she entered class, she had noticed that Mrs. Rouge had transformed the seating arrangements. The desks were set up as rows, but now they were several rectangular tables about the room. Each rectangle had six desks in which students faced each other._

_Kori sighed sadly. She had wished that Mrs. Rouge didn't change their seats. The last seating arrangement allowed her to sit next to her best friend, Barbara Gordon._

_Barbara and she has been friends for the past two years because of their similar appearance with long, luscious red hair. The only differences were their eyes and skin color. Barbara had porcelain skin and blue eyes while Kori had an orange, tan skin and green eyes._

_The two had gotten along, especially during recess. The duo was the best hand ball playing team. They always shared secrets with one another. Even their most embarrassing secrets were considered like any ordinary typical bad luck moments. They were the best of friends, even to the point that they considered each other as sisters. Their friendship had been unbreakable to some extent._

_Upon seeing the new seats before them, the duo exchanged saddening smiles as they carried their belongings to their new seat._

_Kori sat in the middle of two boys: Richard Grayson on her left and Victor Stone on her right. In front of her sat Jennifer Clevely. In front of Richard sat Garfield Logan. Victor sat across from Wally West._

_**Misfit** could not even describe their table. There was constant chaos from copying someone's answers to lashing out in a heated verbal argument to breaking out in a random outburst of jokes. Although the table was very troublesome, Mrs. Rouge had decided to keep the table together as to make it fair with the other students._

_Garfield Logan is a boy with cream colored skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. He has the title of the class clown. He constantly made a joke of something, whether it was funny or not. There were some pretty rare times that he had the class crack up from something hilarious, but majority of the time he'd end up laughing at his own silly joke._

_Jennifer Clevely is a girl with pale, gray skin and unusual pink hair and eyes. As her nickname implies, **Jinx** is someone who can make a person's life very unlucky in a heartbeat. She's usually considered a lone wolf, yet she was always seen with two other guys. Manny Lewis, also known as **Mammoth**, was one of them. He is a big, bulky boy with peach skin, brown hair, and gray eyes. Another was Gerry Glen, also known as **Gizmo**. He had peach skin, grey eyes and bald, but despite that he was the class genius when it came to technology._

_Wally West had a strange habit of fusing Jinx's bomb. The boy had cream colored skin, blue eyes, and red hair, despite his strange personality, the boy was a total heartthrob to every girl in school. Everyone in class find it very peculiar as to why he constantly annoyed the bewitched girl. But Wally would just reply with the same answer, "She's cute when she's mad."_

_Victor Stone was Kori's childhood best friend, going back to their toddler years. He has rich chocolate skin tone, grey eyes, tall, and very athletic. He is possibly the only person who could match up to Gizmo's extraordinary gift. Like the small boy, he was also bald and a technology prodigy, which earned his nickname, **Cyborg**._

_Richard Grayson was the rich boy in class, although he doesn't brag about his status. He had porcelain skin, a pair of cerulean eyes, and jet black, spiky hair. He was not one to talk, let alone get involved in anything. He was always quiet, lost in thought. Leaving him unnoticed in class majority of the time. But in recess, the boy was energetic and daring. It was hard to believe that he was the same person in class! The boy was also musically gifted and quite intelligent._

_It was not until this moment did Kori acknowledge his presence. At times, Kori was usually caught up talking to Victor about their pasts. But majority of the time, she would be giggling as Garfield and Victor engage into a silly argument. Wally and Jinx, on the other hand, would always be in a heated verbal argument that revolved around Wally's death wish. This left her and Richard uninvolved. During those times, Kori would be doing her homework since she could not converse with Barbara, who sat on the opposite side of the room._

_**Nudge**. Someone had pulled her out of her concentration. Kori's head turned to the dark haired boy on her left. His handsome appearance had captivated Kori's attention. At that moment, Kori had a crush on him._

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_Can you help me with math?" the boy asked shyly._

"_Sure."_

_The two seatmates began to converse over their lesson until Richard had finally grasped the concept. With a thank you from the boy, Kori returned to her work. Once she had finally finished with ten minutes to spare, she began to doodle random images on the top of her homework._

_She heard a sharp intake of breath to her left and glanced at the boy with curiosity._

"_No way! You love Teen Titans too?" he sputtered._

_At an instance, the girl's emerald eyes glowed excitedly. "Yes! I love the show so much! It's the best cartoon series I've seen in all my life!"_

"_Me too! I didn't expect anyone to know about the shower since majority of the watchers would consider it as any ordinary super hero show. Like the Justice League," Richard replied._

"_But Justice League was great! The show was interesting! Teen Titans just made the show more interesting because they're teenagers and they have more of a drama included in them!"_

"_I agree. There's more flavor to the series, and it makes it kinda interesting that the citizens entrusts these teenagers with their lives!"_

"_Oh, but I believe they can handle themselves. I mean they have a mature leader," Kori smiled._

"_Yeah. Robin's my favorite character! I wish I could be just as smart and brave like him. How about you?" Richard asked._

"_I'd have to say Starfire. We have a lot of things in common," Kori answered._

"_Don't they have a special relationship of some sort?" Richard pointed out._

_At an instant both students face flushed red and their gazes dropped to their desks._

"_Uh, I believe so," Kori stuttered one she had gained her composure. "They are suitable for one another. They're obviously more than best friends, although Robin denies it," she sighed._

"_Yeah, Robin needs to muster some courage and ask her out," Richard agreed wholeheartedly._

_The conversation alone had planted a new friendship, not to mention, love. The bond grew exponentially each day. Richard's shy personality had slowly vanished, leaving behind a mysterious, daring and mischievous boy._

_To Kori, he had become the most annoying person in the classroom with his constant need of assistance. Whether it be by catching up to math or finding subjects for the next literature essay to stealing each other's backpacks before the end of the day. Nevertheless, she had enjoyed every single moment. His nuisance was a normal routine in her middle school life. There was not one day when Richard Grayson had not teased her._

_It was not long before their playful actions began to give off an aura of intimacy. Victor had been the first to ask about their relationship then others began to ask._

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

_Starfire and Robin, huh?_

A tear slipped down Kori's eye. If ever she could return to the past, she wished that she and Richard could have been more than just friends. Instead she'd look at him and reply with the same answer to everyone's question: _No, we're just best friends._

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Richard?" Barbara asked the millionth time that day._

"_Yes, Babs! I'm absolutely positive that Dick and I don't have anything with each other." **Not that he's shown me.**_

"_I'm glad…"_

_Kori stared at her best friend with surprised etched all over her features._

"_Well um, to tell you the truth, I'm in love with Richard," Barbara blushed._

"_H-how long have you been in love with him?" Kori stuttered._

"_Since second grade. We're like childhood best friends, but lately we haven't talked to each other."_

"_How come?"_

"_Well, we don't really have anything to talk about lately," Barbara answered honestly, "we see each other time to time and catch up during those times rather than in school."_

_Kori felt her heart sink. **Of all the people to like him, it had to be her best friend.** **Why couldn't it be anyone else?**_

_At that moment, Kori felt crestfallen. She couldn't tell her best friend that she had feelings for the boy too; she knew that it would ruin their friendship. That was the last thing she ever wanted to happen. To Kori, Barbara had known him the longest, which meant that she had no chance to be with him. It became clear to her of what she must do. She had to help her two best friends get together. **It's what a friend would do, right? I will help and support my two best friends**, she thought._

"_I see. I will help you then," Kori smiled._

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

The mask was born that day. Despite the pain she carried in her heart, she still smiled. Her tears were always saved for bed. She needed to release tears every night just to lighten the burden and continue her moral support.

She had wanted no drama. It was the last thing Kori had hoped to happen. She loved her friends with all her heart and to her, friendship always came first. Their desires came before hers, especially their happiness.

Kori had always gave, not take. She considered others. She had wished for happiness for everyone. By doing this, it would make her a great friend. She would also feel good about her actions. Looking back now, ironically it didn't.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Kori! Stay after school with me alright?" Barbara announced as she bounded to her best friend._

_It had been about a year since the duo had now transformed into a trio. Everyone had known them for their astounding talents, intelligence, and skills in the handball court, but most of all, their powerful friendship._

"_Okay, Babs," Kori replied, "what's this about?"_

"_I'm going to confront Dick about his feelings towards me," she replied excitedly. "But I'm scared he'll reject me!"_

_Kori had already mastered her fake smiles to the point that they were real ones. "Don't worry, Babs, I know he'll return your feelings!" Kori cheered. "'Sides if he doesn't I'll knock a thing or two in him for not seeing how attractive you are!"_

_Barbara pulled Kori into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Kori. You don't know how much this means to me."_

"_I know," Kori responded blankly. Kori couldn't return the hug to her, but Barbara didn't notice as she quickly pulled away._

"_I'll see you later!" and she was gone._

_Kori glanced at the ground then at the handball court that held so much memories of the ruling trio. **Everything's going to change, I just know it**, she thought sadly._

_She walked over to the wall and leaned on it. **I'm going to confront Dick about his feelings towards me…** Barbara's words echoed in the wind._

_Kori felt her legs give and she slid down to the floor, hugging herself. **No… I don't want you to take him away from me**, she sobbed. **Please don't take away someone who means so much to me.** Her breathing increased as she sucked in more air. Her body shook uncontrollably as tears slid down her face._

_**Kori, stop!** she snapped at herself. **You're supposed to be happy for them, not cry at your own expenses! Stop being so selfish! I thought it was always friends first?** At an instant, Kori wiped her tears away furiously and regained composure. "Yes, this is for my friends. Their happiness is more important."_

_She waited patiently as her two best friends finished packing their homework's in their backpacks. She began to wave happily as the two came into view. Just seeing them together from that distance made her see how far away they were form her. How perfect they looked for one another. Kori dropped her hand to her side. **Be strong and be happy for them**, her mind barked. Kori brought her fake smile on her lips. _

_When the couple had finally met up with Kori, they exchanged quick smiles._

"_So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Richard asked._

"_Oh uh," Barbara replied flustered. Her eyes glanced at the ground to his and then to Kori's. She offered her an encouraging smile._

_Richard remained clueless. He met Kori's eyes for a brief moment as if asking her what was going on. But Kori continued to smile despite feeling her cheeks burn a tinted pink color. _

"_I was wondering if you had feelings for either of us," Barbara blurted._

_**Either of us?** Kori did not expect her to ask him that. A part of her felt overjoyed for her thoughtful question. She felt hopeful that maybe she did have a chance._

_Richard stared at them, stunned. His face turned a slight pink shade._

"_I mean if you ever thought of us more than just a friend," Barbara clarified. "Dick, I still have feelings for you. I've always liked you more than just a friend the moment I had met you. Please tell me you feel the same!" Barbara blurted._

_Kori felt her body stiffen. She couldn't move. It was as if this suspenseful atmosphere had left her paralyzed. Her erratic heart pounded deafeningly as they all waited to hear his answer. **Say yes, Dick!** A part of her mind screamed. Her face started to hurt from smiling. Then in a weaker tone, she thought, **give her a chance…**_

_Richard glanced at Kori's smiling face. The he focused on Barbara. **No… please…** the same weak voice whimpered._

"_Sure, Babs," he smiled. "Let's give us a shot."_

"_Congratulations, guys! I'm so happy for you!" Kori heard her voice respond automatically._

"_It's all thanks to you, Kori! Thanks for your support," Barbara said._

"_Anytime…"_

"_Well, Dick and I better have a moment here, so I'll see you later okay?" Barbara said as she dragged Richard's hand. They were gone before Kori could respond._

"_I'm happy for them," she whispered to herself as she walked to her locker. "I'm a real true friend." Moisture clouded her vision. "I support them one hundred percent!" the tears spilled over her face. "I want them to be happy… It's for the best."_

_Then she broke down by her lockers, hugging her legs to her chest. It was the most she had ever cried in her entire life._

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

Kori suffered for three years with this internal conflict. She couldn't talk to anyone about how she truly felt. She didn't want her friends to worry about her. Besides she was a strong girl, right? Right. No way would she ever crumble.

Until she met Rachel Roth.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"_You can't fool anyone with that fake smile of yours," the Goth commented as she read her book. She had pale skin, short raven black hair, and purple eyes._

"_Why would it matter to you?" Kori asked, but it came out as a stiff response._

"_Don't flatter yourself. I didn't comment because I cared. I said it because your so called **fake smiles** aren't working anymore," the girl replied._

"_Thanks for the save," Kori turned around and exited the library. She left the girl to her books._

_High school was terrible, especially as a sophomore. Her life was miserable. She had no loyal friends who wouldn't tell her so called **best friends** anything._

_Kori grew depressed everyday of her life since that heart breaking memory. They were still together up to now aside from the occasional break ups. Despite that, they always ended up getting back together._

_Jealousy, rage, regrets filled her soul. She hated her two friends to an extent. But she would always end up taking back her words. Most of all she hated herself for letting him go. **Why didn't I see it like Victor and all the other kids did back in sixth grade?** **Why didn't I notice the way he had treated me?** In the end, Kori had become distant. She still had her fake, warm smile on when she was around her friends. There was no need to start a drama and result with losing everyone. Loneliness was the last thing she needed to go through right now._

_Today, she had been tired. She was at her limit. And she had to get away fast. So, Kori had decided to head out to the library, hoping to distract herself with stories. The first book she touched was a romance novel based on what she was going through. Like the main heroine, she had fallen deeply in love with her best friend. The only difference was that they had ended up together. Kori envied the girl in the story. She envied her happiness. She yearned for her best friend to love her back._

_Kori didn't notice her tears until someone sat in front of her. It was the same Goth chick she had spoken to weeks ago. She only lifted her eye brow and everything spilled out of Kori's lips: her pain and suffering, her fake masks, her loneliness, her emptiness, and her regrets._

_She needed to let them out. She couldn't bear being alone with so much burden on her shoulders. So here she was spilling everything to a total stranger without care if she had thought of her as a pathetic girl._

_Kori was surprised to see the Goth girl have empathy in her eyes rather than pity. She was even more surprised that she tried to cheer her up._

"_You have been through a lot," the Goth replied. "It's unbelievable that you could hold everything in the past three, four years. You're a very strong girl."_

_These were the words Kori had wanted to hear. She had been searching for someone to help encourage her to keep moving forward and continue being strong. She needed someone to acknowledge her pain and praise her for her actions when she, herself had given up. Her strength wavered over the past years, but now she was able to bear it._

"_I'm sorry for spilling everything to you. Especially after the way I had talked to you the last time we had encountered," Kori sniffed._

"_Don't worry about it," the dark girl replied. "At least you got it out, right? Do you feel a bit better now?"_

"_Yes, very much," Kori wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry, but what is your name?"_

"_Rachel. Rachel Roth," she introduced._

"_Kori Anders."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

Kori and Rachel had been great friends since that day. She's got a sharp, sarcastic tongue, but she has her moments. Kori grew distant from her two friends and their _group_ and as a result, she had broken away from them. That was how she had become independent.

On a positive note, she gained two familiar faces: Victor Stone and Garfield Logan. She had been quite happy ever since. She felt free and happy once more.

Strangely, her departure wasn't regrettable. Something had told her that Barbara had wanted her to leave from the start of high school. It was obvious in the way she had looked and acted around her.

Their invincible bond had shattered.

Of all the times Kori had sacrificed her happiness for her, she couldn't help but feel pathetic. Her thoughtfulness was in vain. Her very best friend had become a backstabber, telling the group of things about the _bad_ Kori.

The reason for it? It was during one of her break ups with Richard.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"_She dumped you for the third time again? Dick how much can you stand for this?" Kori asked him over phone._

"_I don't know, Kori. It's just that our fights are growing constant. I'm sick of it but…"_

"_You're always taking her back," Kori finished._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Hmm… how come you can't say no? Find another girl who can make you happier!" Kori advised._

"_I did… but I lost her," Richard replied quietly, but Kori heard it perfectly._

"_Who?" she asked._

"_Uh… it's nothing. Forget I said anything, Kori," he replied flustered._

"_Uh-uh. I'm not letting that go, Dick. If you wanted someone else a while now, then tell her before she leaves your life for good!"_

"_Kori, I can't just tell her. I'm scared she doesn't feel the same for me. Besides I can't leave Babs hanging after our break up. You know I hate seeing her sad."_

"_But she's the one who broke up with you, Dick! Find someone else. You'll find real happiness with someone other than her," Kori retorted._

"_I thought you always supported her, Kori. What happened?" Richard asked._

_That caught Kori off guard. She rolled off her bed and fell on her rugged floor. "Ow," she muttered._

"_You fell off your bed again?"_

"_No one asked you, stalker!" Kori hissed._

"_You don't need to take out your anger on me, Kori. Sheesh," Richard retorted defensively._

"_Sorry…" she apologized._

"_Well what?"_

"_What made you change support?" Dick asked._

"_I'm not answering that until you tell me your **Miss Perfect**," Kori snorted._

"_Stubborn girl," he sighed._

"_You're one to talk."_

"_Lady's first."_

"_And there's my proof," Kori huffed as she climbed back on her bed._

"_Kori…" he whined._

"_Fine, okay! It's because you don't look happy with her, Dick. I can see it on your face. It's like you don't really wanna be with her, yet you still try. Sometimes I don't understand the way you think, Dick."_

"_Is that your real answer?"_

"_Don't deny it, Dick. I know you better than that," Kori responded._

"_Bullseye as always," Dick answered._

_Kori felt her lips twitch into a grin, "You haven't changed a bit"_

"_I'm surprised you haven't either," Richard whispered._

"_How so?"_

"_We don't hang out anymore, let alone in the group. You're always somewhere else and I can't find you anywhere. I'm surprised that you haven't changed a bit," Richard sighed in relief._

"_Okay now spill yours. Who's the chick who made you happy? Do I know her?"_

"_Yeah, you know her."_

"_Have I met her?" Kori asked worriedly. Her stomach filled with dread. She didn't want to go through this again, but she needed to support her best friend._

"_Every day," Richard replied after a few seconds._

"_What's her name?" Kori asked heartbreakingly. She wanted to know who the mystery girl was, at the same time she didn't want to know. She didn't want to feel sad while talking to Richard after not speaking with him in a very long time. Especially, not after she had found her happiness again with Rachel, Garfield, and Victor._

_Dick muffled a word underneath his breath._

"_I can't hear you, Dick."_

"_You," he whispered audibly. It was if he was scared to say her name._

"_I think I heard you wrong," Kori replied blankly. **Perhaps it's my imagination?** _

"_You're right," he replied. _

_**I knew it.** Kori felt her heart sink. She knew it was too good to be true. She was hoping too much, that it was playing with her ears._

"_You as in: my best friend, Kori Anders. Kori I've been in love with you."_

_Kori felt her heart stop. For a moment, she couldn't find the words to reply to him. It felt like a dream come true after wishing on stupid chain messages, 11:11, and stars. Her best friend was in love, no **is** in love with her!_

"_Kori?" he sighed. "Forget I said anything."_

_**No! I need to talk now! Talk girl! This is your chance! **"M-me too," she stuttered. "I'm in love with my best friend too."_

_There was no response on the other line. Kori began to feel restless with the ongoing silence. She had assumed that Richard had forgotten to charge his phone again, therefore his phone died. But the screen of her phone told her that his phone was still alive._

"_Uh, Dick? Hello?" Kori asked._

"_Kori look outside your window." Then the line went dead._

_Kori peeked through her window and saw Richard basking under the moonlight night. He was leaning over his red motorcycle, staring at Kori. At that moment, Kori felt her face flush a million shades of red. She pulled herself away from the window and to her mirror._

_**I must be dreaming!** she thought. She pinched herself and automatically felt pain. **Nope! This is real!**_

"_Hurry up slow poke!" Richard called out._

"_You're too loud!" Kori hissed through her window._

"_Then hurry up!" he replied in an audible whisper._

_In a heartbeat, Kori was at the front door in her oversized school club t-shirt and short shorts._

"_What are you doing here?" Kori hissed._

"_Taking your advice, he responded. "Telling the girl how I feel."_

"_And over phone wasn't enough?"_

"_No, because I wouldn't see this," Richard pulled Kori into a tight hug, followed by using his fingers to outline her facial features. Kori felt a tingling sensation overwhelm her. Her breath grew taut. After what felt like hours, Richard stopped to cup her face in his hands. She felt her face grow hotter as his eyes bore into hers intensely._

"_No, don't do that!" Kori groaned._

"_Why? You don't like it?" Richard teased. "But your face is saying something else."_

_Kori slapped his arm. "Stupid! You know I get embarrassed easily!"_

"_That's what makes you really cute, Kori," Richard smirked._

_Kori turned her back on him as she placed her hands over her burning cheeks. Then she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind and pull her to his body. His head rested on her shoulder, gently rubbing against the exposed skin of her neck._

"_H-how will I know if this is all real?" Kori asked._

"_Believe me when I tell you that you're the only person I will ever treat this way," Richard whispered hypnotically. "All those times, those past three, four years, my heart belonged to only you, Kori."_

"_But why did you say yes to Barbara?" she asked._

"_I thought you didn't like me back then. You were supporting her, so I assumed you didn't feel like me at all."_

"_But now?"_

"_I'm the happiest guy on earth. I have the most beautiful girl in my arms. The best part is: she feels the same way!"_

"_You stole my words," Kori pouted._

"_We do have similar minds," he winked. "Honestly I feel like I'm dreaming."_

"_Well I'll help you remember this then." Kori turned her head to press her lips on his right cheek. His skin felt so soft against her lips, despite having strong cheek bones._

_Flustered by the reaction, the sixteen year old touched the place where Kori's lips had contact. He inched closer to her, as if drawn to press his lips against hers. Kori felt her heart race. This was the moment she had been hoping for. She felt his breath tickle her cheek, he was so close. But before their lips could meet, his bike's alarm went off._

"_So much for the perfect moment," Richard sighed._

_Kori laughed. She was the happiest girl in the world at the moment. Her wish had come true. It felt perfect. Even the interruption did not foil her overjoyed mood._

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

Kori felt her lips form into a smile. This was the happiest moment of her life. Kori and Richard had been dating in secrecy, since she couldn't handle the public display of affections just yet. Unfortunately they had not kissed throughout their time together. But they did exchange love notes, selected their love songs, and held hands. It was a very innocent relationship.

Unfortunately, reality never failed to make her wake up and realize that happy endings had painful endings too.

What seemed to last forever suddenly came to an end. It was a conversation between Richard and Barbara. Something that Kori shouldn't have seen, less than overheard.

* * *

_**~Flash back~**_

_While everyone enjoyed their lunch break, Kori ran towards the empty school hallways with tears threatening to fall down her lovely complexion. It was not long before she heard him run after her._

"_Kori," he said._

_The red headed girl didn't dare to turn around. She didn't want him to see her cry. He was the last person she wanted to show how weak and miserable she looked._

_She felt him touch her arm and she pulled away, stepping several inches away from him._

"_Kori, if you just listen…"_

"_I don't want to her your bullshit, Dick," she stated in an even tone._

_He spun her around just in time to see her tars spill down her puffy, red eyes. _

"_Was I some sort of game to you, Dick? Was that it? Someone to kill time until Babs took you back, huh?" Kori screamed._

"_Kori, I-"_

"_Bullshit," she screamed. "Those promises you told me that night we got together were lies weren't they? You used me!"_

"_I didn't!" he screamed back._

"_Liar!" she roared. She inhaled a sharp breath and looked at him straight in the eye. Tell me, Richard, look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel like an ass hole for what you just did."_

"_Damnit, Kori! You know I love you, why can't you just take that as your answer? Why don't you trust me?" he cried out._

"_You were all over her! You told her I was nothing to you!" More tears spilled out of the girl's eyes. "You told me that you couldn't stand to see me cry! You couldn't stand to see people in pain!" Kori felt her legs wobble unsteadily," But look at me now. How do you think I felt those past three, four years?" Kori's voice began to crack midsentence. She swallowed another lungful of air. "Richard I loved you with everything I had. You mean so much to me. I still love you right now, even if I'm in pain. Do you know why?"_

_He did not respond. He only stared at her with pain in his eyes._

"_Because of your happiness. I wanted to make you happy, that's all I ever wanted. I can't stand you being happy with someone else, even when it was Babs! But if that's the only way to see you smile, then I allowed her to whisk you away! I love you so much, that I would give you up just because I wanted you happy." Kori wiped her overflowing tears with her sleeve. _

"_Kori…," Richard whispered as he took a step towards her. Before he could take another step, Kori spoke up. _

"_I can manage taking care of myself. I've done it before._

"_Don't bother, Richard. Go back to Babs. I see that you still have feelings for her after all. I'm glad you had your fun with me. I hope you have a great future with her," Kori gave him one last tearful smile before turning around. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."_

_Kori ran with no destination in thought. She just had to get away from him. Secretly, she hoped that Richard would wake up and finally know what he had before him, and run after her. This time, her wish did not come true._

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

That was the last time Kori had spoken to Richard Grayson. That was a decade ago. She has never seen or heard from him since. Throughout high school, she had avoided running into him. She continued to do so until graduation.

Kori stared at her soaked pillow. Although she had vowed never to go back to him, she couldn't help but wish that they could start over. She missed her best friend and first love.

He was always on her mind when she had trouble or someone to talk to. Victor and Garfield were both great guy friends, but they didn't have the bond she yearned for.

Despite carrying such painful memories, she couldn't help but still love him. She couldn't bear holding a grudge on her true love.

She did try out dating lately, but so far no such luck. Every guy she came across had only wanted one thing: to get in her panties. She had given up all together, but her friends wouldn't allow Kori to stay lonely and loveless forever. Thus, they decided to play matchmaker.

She had another date tonight. A_ great one_, they had promised. But she couldn't take it anymore. After this one, she would give up and adopt cats. At least they were better companions and great cuddlers.

More than once, Kori had wondered if she'll ever speak to her love once more before she died—if ever that will happen.

She missed him, and it couldn't be helped. After all, first loves never die. They will always be loved, and have a special place in a person's heart.

Giving up on sleep, Kori changed into her sweats. Outside, she heard a roaring engine die down. Her dried eyes began to water once more while her heart pounded unevenly.

_It couldn't be…_

* * *

**Sorry for taking a long time to write something, but here's a story that InuYasha had inspired me to write. ^^;**

As you guessed this is my first AU story of the lovebirds. And also yet another long one-shot!

Now I know the story's pretty cliche, but the goal here is to make the story sound pretty realistic. Of course, the situation is possible to relate to. Trust me, it's possible.

But yeah, here's my latest story! I hope you guys loved it :')


	5. Song for the Broken Hearted

**Link for DA: xxscarletxrosexx.**

**deviantart.**

**com/#/d5b5jea**

**(c) Inspired by Episode: Lightspeed**  
**(c) Jinx's background story is mine**  
**(c) Song for the Broken Hearted (story) is mine**  
**(c) Song for the Broken Hearted (song) by Lee Carr**  
**(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

**Preview:**

Jinx stared at the boy before her. A silly, goofy look plastered on his face while he was behind bars. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as the boy spoke of considerate words to her. Jinx felt her face heat up, but resisted the urge to smile. Instead, she turned away from the caged boy.

Nothing could make her open up. She was dumped before. _Bad. _It only took once to know how excruciating a heartache was. How painful it was to give everything to the boy she loved, but only to end up being betrayed. He took advantage of her. So what made this boy any different?

"What are you so interested in me?" Jinx asked.

"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better," Kid Flash replied, hypnotizing her eyes into his.

She brushed the thought off as he changed the subject.

_Yup, definitely like the last. Yet so charming..._She mentally cursed herself. _Don't fall for it, Jinx. He'll only hurt you like the last._

She brushed the sad thought aside.

_I just want to be appreciated, not taken advantage, _she sighed despondently.

* * *

_She held his hand in hers, embracing the warmth that radiated from their combined heat. She never thought that she would feel this familiar warmth every again._

_The boy was fairly taller than the girl, about an inch or two taller than the brown haired girl. He had a soft, boyish face with porcelain skin, thin cupid bow lips, and a button nose. His cheeks were a soft red due to the snipping cold that blew around him. He smiled at her with the most loving and caring pair of hazel eyes. She couldn't help but feel her face grow hot with this much attention bathed on to her. She smiled back with equal love and care as she snuggled closer to the brown haired boy._

_They walked aimlessly around the town park in the middle of a winter night. The night was silent except for the sound of their feet trudging through the deep snow. It was a comfortable silence in which the focus revolved around the couple._

_A perfect night… that is until it was to be the last memory that will forever haunt her to this very day._

"_Lucky," the boy said softly. The couple stopped walking to face one another._

"_Yes, Mike?"_

"_Listen..." the boy paused to observe the scenery around them, "I think wee should stop seeing each other," Mike answered slowly._

_The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "B-but why?" she whispered._

"_You know why, Jenny. You don't need to ask."_

"_Just because we're going downhill doesn't mean you have to give up so easily, Mike!" Jenny's hands balled into fists by her side. "We've been through worst. So why not pull through this?" she cried._

"_I…" the boy looked down at their feet while gnawing on his bottom lip. He looked back up with a blank stare. No signs of sadness and regret were in them. It was as if the snow had erased his emotions. "I can't do this anymore."_

_Jenny wanted to scream, to punch him, anything to express her heart ache. Instead she stared back at his blank eyes with tears flooding out of hers._

"_So that's it? You're breaking up with me? After all those times we've fought to be together? After all those obstacles we've overcome?" her voice cracked with every word that came out of her pink lips._

_Mike didn't answer. His eyes focused back at the ground._

"_Did I mean anything to you at all?" More tears spilled out of Jenny's charcoal eyes._

_Mike glanced back at her. His eyes now had sympathy within them, as well as a hint of pain._

"_I did, Jenny. Honestly, I did. But that was before and this is now." He put his hands on both of her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Goodbye, Jenny." and he walked away from the heart broken girl._

"_What happened to **forever**, Mike?" she called out to him. Her legs wobbled while her hands clasped over another, resting at the top of her chest._

"_Forever doesn't seem to last longer as I expected."_

* * *

The girl woke up with tears in her eyes. It was that same damn memory again, the one that had changed her life forever.

Her brown hair was not dyed a bright pink and fixed as horns. Her charcoal eyes hid behind pink cat like pupils, and her skin remained a pale shade of grey since then.

_Jenny_ was a name, a fragment of her past. When her heart shattered, Jinx was born. Her pure, innocent heart was engulfed by darkness, loneliness, hatred, and revenge.

For as long as she could remember, Jinx was born alone. Her parents had died from an unknown cause when she was born. She was brought up in a special foster home—an institute to be more exact. She was constantly under surveillance to her powers—a gift and a curse which always resulted with misfortune.

Her life was a living hell until she met Mike. He had been the only person who had ever made her feel so normal, accepted, and loved. At times, she wanted to tell Mike about her dark secret, but she always steered away in fear of losing him. Ironically, this wasn't the case.

Now wide awake, Jinx decided to take a shower. It was a normal routine that she would do after a nightmare, but instead of soothing the memories away, it had always continued it to the very end.

* * *

_Her body felt numb in the cold. It was as if every muscle, every system in her body had shut down. She couldn't even feel the tears sliding down her face. His answer had left her hopeless, broken, and weak. She wanted to stay there and die just like her heart, but something inside Jenny couldn't take his answer._

_**There has to be a reason why he had given up on us. Mike wasn't the type to give up so easily**, she thought. Jenny was unaware of what had motivated her to try again. Perhaps she was just too stubborn or maybe she was desperate. But whatever it was, it got her to stand up from the floor and wipe her tears away. There was something telling her that she couldn't give up just yet, that there was still hope to save this relationship. With this burning passion fueling her body, Jenny jogged after the boy._

_It was then several years later did she finally realize that her heart was in denial. Perhaps if she had been able to accept this defeat, then her future would have altered, but it was already too late to stop the girl from her decisions._

_When his house came in view, she ran up to his door and searched for the spare key he had hid under the welcoming mat. Within seconds, she was inside his home and greeted with an unwelcoming sight._

_Mike was on the couch with his arm draped around a black haired beauty. She had blue eyes, fair skin, and a pair of intoxicating jade eyes. She glared at Jenny with utmost displeasure._

_At that moment, something inside Jenny had snapped. She stared at the couple with hatred nipping at her heart. For a moment, silence dragged on as her dagger eyes laid on her ex-boyfriend._

"_So you're giving up on me for this bitch, Mike?" she hissed through clenched teeth._

"_I dare you to call me that again," the black haired girl stood up._

"_Chloe, sit down," Mike stated protectively, "let me handle this."_

_Chloe kept her eyes on Jenny, but reluctantly obeyed the born haired boy's request._

"_Jenny-"_

"_You asshole!" Jenny screamed. She glared at his hazel eyes with a pained expression. "You're breaking up with me to get with another girl? So you were fake this whole time?"_

"_No I wasn't. Jenny if you just-"_

"_Just shut that good for nothing rap of yours," she cut of in an even tone. "You're just as fake as your pretty face."_

"_I'll have you know-"_

"_I don't want to listen to the likes of you," Jenny interrupted Chloe. "Just keep him. He's just a hand me down anyway."_

_Jenny turned around to exit the house with a small smile on her lips. The electricity sparked before shutting off, followed by bursting water pipes. The sounds of gasps and curses had made her feel a bit better, but it wasn't enough to soothe the pain in her heart. _

_A small tear trickled down the young woman's face as she disappeared into the cold night._

* * *

Jinxed turned off the hot water before stepping out in a towel. She quickly got dressed and fixed her hair in front of a portrait sized mirror.

Jinx was soon taken under Brother Blood's care shortly after the incident. It seemed like a blessing for the girl to finally leave the institute. To finally leave behind the weak girl who had lost her heart on that faithful night. He had been able to help her start her life afresh. It was a perfect opportunity for the girl to create a new identity. All she wanted was recognition as one of the strongest people that anyone will ever encounter, even if it meant losing herself to the dark creature lurking in her heart. The person in the reflection is the product of that goal-a woman who committed many unforgivable crimes with her illicit bad luck.

She was a villain by impulse, fueled by heart ache and pain from her struggles and tribulations. She found pleasure from committing sadistic acts—to make other suffer ten fold of the pain she carried throughout her life. The world wasn't fair, so why should she? It's only karma for people to receive what they solely deserved.

At times, Jinx would realize the suffering she had inflicted upon others. The guilt would nag her to stop, but she couldn't. Jinx knew that she had gone beyond salvation. The darkness cradled her heart in a menacing grip, driving her to commit such selfish and heinous acts. She grew to love the excitement of theft and the adrenaline rush of evasion. She had no heart, no compassion, only selfishness. It was too late to stop for she had transformed into the creature she had desperately hope not to become. No one would accept this monster. And so she continued the path she had unfortunately chosen.

"Jinx it's time," a boy called out from her room.

Upon her name, Jinx exited her room to be met a one eyed boy—Seemore. He smiled at her softly while Jinx greeted him back with a silent nod of her head.

"Let's go."

The memory coursed through her head while it was still fresh. A bank robbery was set to lure out a certain hero who was watching over the city while the original Teen Titans were around the world. The boy had surprised her by replacing the stolen necklace at hand with a soft, red rose. Taking this sign as mockery, the girl wanted nothing more but to capture this mysterious hero.

The boy had blood red hair, a yellow cut out mask over a pair of shimmering cerulean eyes, fair skin, and muscular built. He was very handsome, even more handsome than Mike ever was.

His understanding words had caught her off guard. He was offering her a second chance despite of her criminal charges. He would even protect her from the villains she had worked with all her life. For a moment, she believed his words. She felt her hope rise, but then she realized that he would betray her as well. He was tricking her so he would turn her in like any other goody two shoes. No way would she give in to his petty act! So she did what she had to—capture him. The boy was left unconscious inside an iron cage while she kept watch.

The other idiots were located somewhere else in their secret headquarters. She knew they were all in the reck room doing stupid shenanigans with video games, food, or TV. She was always left to do all the work.

Sometimes she took back the said-blessing of residing under Brother Blood's care. If she had known that she would be stuck with these dimwits, she would have left a long time ago. But here she was, a graduate, stuck with misfortune once more by getting herself with these five knuckleheads of a team. But someone had to stand up and take control, and she knew that she was the only one who could do it.

And so, the pink haired beauty called in her teammates and repeated her plan to them. It was only moments when arguments exploded after Kid Flash had awakened. Kid Flash had more or less fueled the situation into a distraction, causing the team to leave behind the leader to handle her plan.

The boy had her again with another understanding statement. She only caught herself before finishing the word. No way would she let him win again.

"What are you so interested in me anyway?" she asked the boy in frustration.

"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better," the speedster replied.

The boy himself was interesting, but the words had captivated her interest. Here was a hero who knew how to swoon a girl, but the question was why did he choose her? Hat made her any different to any other girl in the world. No one would be interested in a girl with a terrible past, especially not a hero. But here was one who did take notice of her.

Before she took his words into more consideration, the boy asked for more mustard for a sub that he had taken during the team argument.

Jinx immediately snapped back into reality. He was so close to almost having her around his finger, but Jinx had seen through this petty act. No way would she play the damsel in distress.

In an angry act, she blew up his sub and called up Madame Rouge.

The plan was going to be set in play.

* * *

The girl was intriguing at first glance, but she just kept getting more interesting. He found it quite amusing and cute when she was frustrated. He can be such a sadistic guy at times.

Call it forbidden love, but he begged to differ. To him, Jinx seemed like an innocent girl, although she's conscious of her behavior. Upon seeing her face in past crime interactions, he noticed several details of her behavior, something heroes had missed. This small detail was enough to even put the teen boy wonder in shame.

She had superiority in her voice and a haughty movement when she struts. During encounters with the Titans, it was obvious that she was the mastermind, the one who called the shots while her ghouls of teammates acted on a whim of her command.

It was a simple equation laid out in his head. He just had to get rid of Jinx by convincing her to trust him and get her into jail. But falling head over heels for her was not what he had encountered.

Playing _hard to get_ had surprised him since most girls he had encountered were easily attracted to him. He had a certain charm to attract girls, except for Jinx.

His curiosity of the young villainess had won him over, and now he just wanted the girl to be by his side.

He'll try every way to win her heart. He'll even prove to her that his words were not for who, well only if he does survive this dilemma.

Kid Flash sat behind a stack of cargo boxes in attempt to catch his breath when he heard the steel door collapse. A familiar shadow approached him and the boy rolled over to face her.

"Jinx, Are you, you?"

* * *

_What kind of hero gives themselves away to a villain?_ she thought acidly. To answer his question, she used her powers to break open a pipe and spray water at the red head's face.

"It's you," he sighed in… _relief?_

"You made me look like a fool," she hissed at the boy. After a second or regaining composure, she took notice of his state. "What's the matter? Run out of gas?"

"For now. I'll have my strength back in a minute.

"I'm not going to give you a minute," she hissed while raising Gizmo's latest invention. She aimed it at the boy, ready to fire when his voice broke out.

"Why do you wanna be like them?" the question smacked her attention back to the boy at hand. _Why did she? What would she get out of this?_ But the question was simple. The answer was obvious, it was her accursed gift. To not only hurt people, but also herself.

"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me," she heard herself answer. She had given up resisting the boy's understanding, luring eyes. She just wanted somebody to talk to, someone to understand, even if they haven't gone through the same experience as she had. Her life was heart-renching, painful, and lonely. Life at the HIVE academy gave her acceptance, a sense of recognition, even though it was for a short time. Her broken heart gave her a life of a thief, an effort in which Brother Blood had once praised throughout her years in the academy. But now that her student life is over, she's back to being unappreciated—the memory she had longed to forget.

"At least with the Brotherhood of Evil, I can **be** somebody. I'll get respect," she continued.

"You don't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself."

Those words hit a nerve in her. No matter how many times she told herself that it was too late to change back, here was a hero who was offering her a second chance to fix herself. But what did she do? She rejected the offer, ran away from it, and destroyed her own hope with her hands. She knew deep down she needed this salvation, but her guilt forced her to turn it down. She was no longer good. It was too late for her to change.

Her composed face transformed into one with pain as she pressed the button and entrapped the speedster in an electric liquid that molded itself around the exhausted boy. She only hoped that the boy didn't notice. Her face quickly transformed into a wicked grin to hide the last emotion.

"And that's only level one," the pink hex replied as she turned the knob a couple levels higher.

Upon seeing Madame Rouge, Jinx proudly revealed the trap boy to her. Jinx had expected a praising remark from her idol, but what she received was a powerful hit that threw her on her side.

Shocked and in pain, Jinx stood up and stared at the villainess.

"I wanted someone to look up to. I thought you were cool," she commented as she got on her feet.

"Life is full of disappointments," Madame Rouge replied in a strong Russian accent, "You are one of them. Hand him over to me."

Jinx glanced at the controller at hand then back to her idol. She realized that being a villain was the same thing as being good; she would still be a disappointment. She wouldn't be recognized by her own ideas and plans, but only knocked down and have her ego hurt. Impressing this woman didn't matter to her anymore. She already decided what she would do.

"Go get him yourself," she told the villainess as the controller collapsed in her hand. A small thank you escaped her prisoner's lips as he zipped away.

With a small growl, Madame Rouge attempted to slap the girl, but before she could, the pink haired girl used her powers to send her back.

"I don't care who you are! No one messes with me," Jinx stated haughtily.

"Hmm, we'll be in touch," Madame Rouge replied, and she was gone.

Seemore quickly landed b her side and offered her to go steal with him. She was grateful for the boy for attempting to cheer her up, but unfortunately, it would be the last time they will see each other.

"Goodbye," she whispered to the darkness to her criminal path, to her friends and teammates, and most especially, to her past.

She glanced down to see the same red rose she had received the night she had first encountered him. The rose had symbolized a peace offering and an open invitation to a second chance.

She bent down to pick up the rose and held it tenderly through her fingers. She heard the boy run off not far behind her. She knew by the time she turned to see him, he'd already be gone. Instead, she glanced at the spot he once stood and smiled to herself.

Maybe it was time she had finally given herself another chance. Like Kid Flash said, it was never too late.

She dropped her hands to the side as she approached a dark alley from the storages. She had already decided what to do.

She had to accept her past and actions. It was time she moved on. So into the darkness she went, but this time she knew someone would be waiting for her on the other side and assist her adjust with her new life.

* * *

"Jinx," Kid Flash said with more excitement than he intended.

"Took you long enough," she replied as she folded her arms.

"What? I'm always on time!" the boy feigned hurt.

Jinx couldn't help but giggle.

"That's the first time I've see you smile and laugh!" Kid Flash smirked. "I'm on a roll."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "It couldn't hurt not to ruin a moment?" she asked.

"No, but really, that's the first time I've seen you look like that since you left them."

"I guess so," she sighed.

Kid Flash felt guilty for her downcast face. "Do you regret leaving them?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Jinx replied. "You were right that they were holding me back, but I guess…"

"It's a little difficult to let something go?" Kid Flash finished.

"You really need to stop doing that," she replied flustered.

"I can't help it," the boy relied, "it's like we understand each other, ya know?"

Jinx stared at the ground as she nodded in agreement. Her free hand rubbed her other arm while thinking deep in thought.

As much as Kid Flash wished that he wouldn't ask, he had to do it anyway. He just couldn't stand to see her suffering. "Do you want to go back?"

Jinx snapped out of her trance and turned back to the boy. She remained deep in thought as her fingers fumbled with the rose's stem. She brought the rose in front of her and smiled. "No, that's why I'm holding to this."

Kid Flash released a sigh of relief as a smile replaced his tense lips.

"Do you trust me?" Kid Flash extended a hand towards her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he answered her wondering eyes.

Jinx extended her free hand and slowly brought it on top of the palm of his hand all the while staring into his honest, deep blue eyes.

"What no second thoughts?" he asked cheekily.

"If you're lucky," Jinx replied with a hint of playfulness.

"I thought _luck_ was a myth?"

Jinx jumped into his arms and brought her lips over his. Although Kid Flash was fast, his brain wasn't quick enough to take in what had taken place. In half a second, the sweet kiss was already over.

"If you're lucky, you'll get that again," she smirked while resting both of her hands on her hips.

"I'll take that as a _no_," he answered with a big smile on his lips. Kid Flash took her hands in his as they strolled into the night. Jinx smiled to herself as they took on a new life together.

_I made the right choice._

* * *

**MY VERY FIRST FLINX STORY BUT...What have I done?**

**Yikes... this was suppose to be a shortstory. But I couldn't put my pencil down!**

**The song is suppose to be depressing, and it is, but I should have just put the two dreams together and viola! That's it! But it didn't feel satisfying for me, so I continued it. I ended up going in depth with the actual episode. **

**So another huge story! (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻**

******This was a very challenging story to write since I had to combine reasons for her dark deeds through recognition (episode) and heart break (the song).**

**The background story isn't fully legit but "Lucky" is a real nickname and it actually states that her legit bf did call her that. But somehow I made this story work as to why she had become a villain.**

**And yes, she was just a middle school student when she had a heart break (her idolization of Madame Rouge started in her middle school years as well).**


	6. Until Then

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Until-Then-324801732

**Inspired by: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

**(c) Until Then... is MINE  
(c) Valentine's joke is mine  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

**_Dedicated to my dear friend, Tatsurou-san. Thank you for supporting me since day 1 of my stories! Happy birthday!_**

* * *

"Hey Raven… While you were under Phobia's spell…"

Raven craned her head to the nervous changeling, eyeing him with a curious gaze.

"Did you have any _nightmares_ about _us_… maybe, oh I don't know, something possibly perhaps perchance involving… Valentine's Day… or even… the use of mistletoe?" the boy avoided her gaze as a scarlet blush formed across his face.

Raven knew the dream he was talking about. It was… _pleasant_, but her and Beast Boy together? That's impossible and preposterous! No way would she admit to these feelings to the boy, most especially if he has green skin.

"I prefer not to relive it," she deadpanned with a composed, emotionless face. She turned away from the boy as her hood covered over her head. She appreciated the fact that her hood shadowed over her blushing face.

The two returned to their designated rooms as Robin and Cyborg took Phobia to the city jail. Starfire had taken the liberty to walk in the park with her beloved pet mutant worm, Silkie. She had asked both Raven and Beast Boy if they had wanted to tag along, but neither had felt like leaving their rooms. They listened as her footsteps faded along with the stubble steps Silkie took. Silkie's coos of excitement faded along with Starfire's voice.

Peace at last, Raven resumed to reading one of her horror books.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, had resumed to sleeping in his room.

From that day forward, for some unknown reason whatsoever, the conversation between him and Raven entered their thoughts and manifested into a dreams.

* * *

_Beast Boy spoke to Raven at the front entrance of the ops room. For some unknown reason, he was searching high and low for this certain girl. His heart raced for unexplanable reason as he stood next to her._

_He heard hooting and shouts of encouragement from Cyborg. Robin turned to see what was going on and joined in as well._

_Unaware of what was their reason for laughing, Beast Boy and Raven eyed them curiously with a sharp gaze. Taking this action, both boys cleared their throats and transformed their laughter into innocent whistles. Both boys departed to the right wing of the tower._

_Beast Boy continued to feel self-conscious about himself and mentally checked himself._

**_No bad breath, is it my hair? My teeth? Did I leave any tofu behind?_**_ The boy used his tongue to graze over his teeth for food. **Nope…** The boy was still confused until a green plant caught his eye. It was the mistletoe that he had planned for Starfire and Robin, but he fell into his own trap because of Raven._

_Beast Boy began to feel hot and pulled on the purple spandex collar around his neck. "So, uh, is it just me of is it getting to warm all of a sudden?"_

_Raven eyed him with an arched eyebrow. She was also curious about their friend's laughter. Just as she rolled her eyes at another of—her assumed—cheesy jokes, she also caught the green plant. The changeling's stupefied look told her that the boys were the ones who had set this up._

_She felt a weird sensation flush over her face and immediately turned her eyes to the floor._

_Beast Boy noticed that Raven didn't reply. Her flushed face brought a sense of uneasy weariness over him. "Uh, Raven, you okay?"_

_Raven instantly snapped back into reality, "Yeah I'm fine." Raven slid her hood over her face. "I'd better go back."_

_"Uh, b-but-" before Beast Boy was able to voice out his protest, Raven cupped Beast Boy's face in her hands and pressed her lips into his for a quick, soft peck._

_Beast Boy's eyes remained open, shock and expressionless with the turn of events. Raven pulled back a second later and walked around the boy and into her room, leaving the green changeling frozen under the mistletoe._

_The young changeling remained unfazed by the other appearing Titans. They stared at the boy with a pity expression but their eyes held laughter—assuming that the boy had faced Raven's wrath._

_Beast Boy was still digesting the action Raven had done hours ago. He wasn't sure if this was the punishment he **should** be expecting, and yet it's so un-Raven like. He was stuck with the feelings of pure bliss and terror of the sudden change in her usual violent ways._

_He stared at the door where Raven had exited, debating whether he should see her or not. He decided to deal with it later and exchange Raven's present for a more special one. Maybe if he's lucky, he can get himself another one, but longer._

_Ignoring the tingling sensation from his stiff form, a grin formed on his lips as he strolled out of the tower._

* * *

Beast Boy woke up with a thud by falling off his bed. It was the same dream—same thought that's been haunting him since Phobia's attack. He doesn't know what to think of it, let alone understand the feelings that played during the dream. Could Raven possibly be someone he could see himself with? It can't be, because, Raven wouldn't dare see him like this. Even her reply, _I prefer not to relive it_, came out as a clear, sharp smack to the face. Nah! She couldn't feel the same way, let alone be possible. Raven wouldn't fall in love with a total dork like him, even if he were the last guy on Earth.

A wave of despondence rushed over him and his ears automatically flopped down as he sat up. Could he possibly be disappointed that she didn't have feelings for him? Is he in love with Raven like in his dreams?

* * *

The same dream brought Raven back into reality. It was the same dream that made her feel both pleased and yet surprised. Normally, the empath would call this a nightmare, but for unknown reasons, she just couldn't.

Usually anything relating to Beast Boy would make her feel disgusted, but these emotions felt so real. To feel the joy of feeling loved by someone, to feel special by seeing Beast Boy go the extra mile to make her approve of his present to her, and most of all, to feel loved and accepted. These were the emotions, the feelings she so longed for. Although she would never speak of this to anyone, she secretly dreamed to lavish what _normal_ people felt.

She was always jealous of Starfire at an extent. By her attractive figure, her great personality, and her free spirited charisma. Oh how much she would wish for one day that she could be as free as her. She would give anything to be free, to not care about controlling hr emotions every day, and to not be creepy or dark. Secretly, she did enjoy being Starfire during their switch. Starfire's powers had given her a break, a small glimpse of expressing emotions.

Even as she watches Robin and Starfire do their usual lovey-dovey lollygagging during idling hours, she can feel their happiness, enjoyment with each other's presence, and most of all, their love for one another.

She never understood love in her own experience, but with Malchior. It was a regrettable one for he had deceived her. She wanted what Starfire and Robin had for each other. But she knew that a relationship like theirs was almost impossible for her to grasp. She knew it was impossible for anyone to feel that way towards her.

As Raven continued to ponder, she stood up and walked to the table that held her mirror—the portal to her mind. She did not feel like going to her mind at the moment. Instead, she stared at her own reflection idly.

She thought of the dream again. Only one person's face came into mind, Beast Boy. Then a flash of memories of him came to her. He was always there for her when she needed someone, someone to complete her day with his obnoxious jokes, and someone who reminded her that it was okay to be creepy as long as it was really her.

The time when Raven had put Malchior's prison in her chest, Beast Boy had been the one to comfort her when she didn't know who to turn to. But when Terra had showed up, she couldn't help but feel jealous and replaced by her.

Terra was everything she wanted to be. She was fun, outgoing, adventurous, nice, and happy. It was so easy to accept her even though she came in as an outsider. Ironically, Raven felt like the outsider instead,

Everyone loved Terra because of those traits, the ones she wished she had. If only she were more like that then maybe her teammates would appreciate her like that. Maybe Beast Boy would have chosen her instead of Terra.

Raven stared at her reflection as her thumb softly grazed across the clear glass. Maybe if she were prettier…

The thought froze her in her tracks. There was no point in hiding it anymore. The feelings in those dreams **are** real. She did have feelings for Beast Boy.

She had given up Beast Boy because Terra had made him happy and also the fact that she trusted her to the point that she wouldn't hurt him or their friends. But when she betrayed them, Raven was more upset that she had broke Beast boy's heart than anything else. What else could be the reason by her alarming amount of rage?

But now, how can she face the shape shifter with this in her conscious? Could he possibly feel the same about her?

Raven was tempted to look through Beast boy's mind, but she held herself against it. She knew that she would be looking through a lot of personal memories, perhaps ones he wouldn't wish anyone to see—something she learned from looking through Robin's.

Another thought struck her as she laid the mirror back on the table. _Was this how Starfire had **the strange trembles**?_ _The nervous sensation when Robin was around her?_ _Did she also feel disoriented and out of character when she was in love? Was this what love was really like?_

Raven's thoughts left her unnerved, overwhelmed, and answerless. The aftermath left her with a strong headache, leaving her wide awake for the rest of the night. Without another thought, she walked out of her room and made her way into the ops room in hopes that a cup of herbal tea would help her relieve this stress.

* * *

Beast Boy concentrated on Mega Monkeys 5.1 when he heard someone enter through the ops room.

"Morning," he called out to the early bird or insomniac. He was surprised that someone was awake at this hour aside from Starfire. It was 6am and the dream left him wide awake. He had thought that the early riser would possibly be anyone, but he was caught off guard when he heard the same voice from his dreams.

"Morning," Raven replied in her monotone voice.

At that instant, Beast Boy had died in his video game. A dead monkey with his soul wiggling out of the copse showed up on the screen with **GAME OVER **at the top. The boy neglected the game and turned his attention to the empath's back.

Raven had her back towards Beast Boy, making her infamous herbal tea. She, like Beast Boy, could not return to sleep. Although she couldn't see the boy, she knew Beast boy was staring at her.

"What?" she answered as she set the pot on the stove.

"Uh… I'm just surprised to see you up this early," Beast Boy began. He turned around so he would be sitting on his legs while his arms piled on top of the sofa as he laid his head on top of it at a cocked angle. He stared at her with curiosity and interest.

Raven turned to face the changeling as she grabbed two cups from the cupboard. "Tea?" she offered.

"Sure," Beast Boy jumped over the couch and made his way to one of the chairs beside the counter. "So uh, I take it that you couldn't sleep?"

"I guess you could put it that way," Raven replied. Raven crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed several areas of the ops room. She suddenly felt unnerved and self-conscious. It was too late to get a book and hide behind it. "You too?"

"Yeah… I, uh, couldn't sleep after I woke up."

The sound of popping bubbles played in the silence. The atmosphere grew too awkward for the two heroes. Beast Boy couldn't help but break the silence.

"Uh, so I have a new joke to tell you!" Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy took her response as a continuation. "What message did cupid's arrow tell his victims?"

Raven thought that it was coincidental that his joke was related to love, but continued to remain silent.

Beast Boy stared at her with a toothy grin, but left his joke hanging. Sighing, Raven asked him, "What is it?"

"Hey! You're about to be love-struck! Haha! Get it?" Beast Boy laughed.

Raven eyed him with an arched eyebrow and a blank look.

"'Cause it's Valentine's day and the cupid's arrow makes people fall in love…" Beast Boy's voice faded.

"So you're telling me it's Valentine's Day today?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked." Then Beast Boy's voice dropped to a low voice, "another day for Robin and Starfire to leave on another date. I swear he runs out of hair gel every day."

"Starfire must have him sweating them out," Raven giggled softly and Beast Boy laughed along beside her.

All of a sudden, Beast Boy stopped laughing. Raven stopped laughing when she realized that his laughter was cut short.

"You know that's the first time I've heard you laugh about something I said," Beast Boy grinned.

"It wasn't what you said," Raven clarified.

"But it's still something related to what I said," Beast Boy replied whilst smiling.

Raven allowed herself to smile for the moment, she was having a good morning right now, even if it was really early She turned to turn off the stove and pour the hot water in their cups followed by placing two tea bags in. With her powers, she sat the two cups on the counter as she placed the pot in the sink.

"So, uh," Beast Boy began after taking a sip of tea. His hand wrapped around the cup as if finding comfort from its warm content. Raven looked up to meet his eyes as she took a small sip of her tea. "Since today's Valentine's Day, I was wondering if you… if you wanna go out on a date?"

Raven's eyebrow arched up as her mind slowly processed the action that took place. She was caught off guard by the boy's sudden question.

Beast Boy waited patiently for Raven's answer. But when she didn't reply, Beast Boy sighed sadly to himself.

Raven took in the changeling's disappointed body language and made up her decision in a heartbeat.

"Sure," she answered. Beast Boy looked up to meet her eyes with joy twinkling in his. "Just this once," she added in an even tone. Even with that answer, his glowing eyes did not falter.

"This is great! I promise that this'll be the best moment of your life!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven clamped his mouth shut with her dark powers.

"You'll wake the others," Raven glared. Although she wouldn't admit it, Raven was also overjoyed with her response. A part of her was furious that she had to say extra things that would ruin the mood, but she understood the reason was to protect herself from disappointment and another heart break. Then again, why would she? Beast Boy knew how to take care of her, and she left it at that.

Just when Beast Boy's lips were free to move, the boy moved his hand over Raven's free hand on the counter. "Let's go right now," the boy stated excitedly.

"What about breakfast? Don't you usually eat before you go?" Raven asked with curiosity. _Beast Boy is also a bit out of character this morning_, she noted.

"We'll stop by the pizza parlor. Now let's go before anyone wakes up." Beast Boy continued to hold her hand as they took their half finished cups into the sink.

As the two made their way out of the tower, Beast Boy weaved his fingers through hers as if it was natural. Raven didn't complain because it had also felt so right to leave the tower, hand in hand, with someone who could possibly have feelings for her.

For only today, she wanted to be free and experience a good time with someone she cared about. Little did she know that he also feels the same way.

Maybe someday they'll see where their relationship will go, but until then, they'll just enjoy each other's company on Valentine's Day.

* * *

**This one-shot is dedicated to my dear, good friend Tatsurou-san.**

**His birthday was a couple days back, but I had missed it due to time managing problems with homework and the such D:**

**Since BBRae is his #1 favorite pairing, I wrote him this story, which was also inspired by the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and the Teen Titans Go! Comic #55**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, since it is my first story in a month or so! D:**

**I will post more, I promise ^^**


	7. A Deadly Chain

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-Deadly-Chain-325745774

**(c)A Deadly Chain is MINE! (:  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

It all started with a blinding white light, a light that represents pure and good. The world was created by this blind light. It was supposed to be a world that anointed purity for residing dwellers. Ironically, that was not the case. There is always a speck of darkness that the light cannot penetrate.

Five teenagers were blessed with wonderful families, wonderful lives until an unfortunate event whisked them away.

Richard Grayson had loving parents who worked in a travelling circus performance. They were poor, but rich with love with each other. It only took one acrobatic performance and a broken rope to change his life. Richard or Dick_,_ as he was called by his adopted father, now lived under the richest, yet mysterious playboy man of Gotham City. Ironically, the seventeen year old boy earned that nickname through his attitude and personality. While under the care of Bruce Wayne, he learned the life of a wealth. He always had a reason to be right in everything, even if he were wrong. No one had the voice to speak against him because he had the money and the power to overrule them. Indeed, Richard could have been strong as his name implied, but his nickname proved otherwise.

Kori Anders was born in the luxury of a royal family of high expectations. She was loved by all, except by her jealous older sister, Koma. Kori had always been beautiful, kind, smart, and friendly; a charming personality that won everyone's heart. But there was a side of her that no one had expected from the young princess, she was most certainly unhappy with her life. Being in a royal family meant less time with her parents and more with lessons, but the young girl never complained because her motivation would always be for her parents. The night Kori had to be sacrificed to save her country, she had lost hope. She suffered four years of sexual harassments and difficult labor. Now, she's free, alive, but dead on the inside. Her eyes had become lifeless and she had no reason to live for anyone, no reason to continue being that pure, innocent princess. Her heart was tainted from gold to black. It was her appearance that helped her survive, to live on in an unfamiliar city of Gotham. She hid herself in layers of makeup and wore small, tight clothing that revealed her attractive features. As she looked herself over, she grinned at the goddess staring back and left her house to look for another bewitched victim.

Rachel Roth had a wonderful life with a loving mother who always worked hard to support the two of them. Her father was a violent alcoholic. He always came home drunk as long as the young girl could remember. It was rare to see her father sober and when she did, he was a whole new person! He was still harsh, but less violent in his actions. Rachel hated him more than anything. She even hated herself because she was a part of him. Rachel's father never supported the family; he only took money from them for his selfish pleasures. There came a day when Rachel came home to see her violent drunk of a father accomplish his murder. He left the girl alone to take a drink, not even bothering to clean the bloody mess left behind. Seeing her mother mangled and covered in blood brought several overwhelming emotions over the girl, but the biggest one was vengeance. It only took a second for her to see a broken beer bottle from the ground and reach for it. The next second, everything turned red and in front of her laid her impaled father. She never felt bad about it. The girl hadn't felt anything since then.

Garfield Logan, like Richard and Kori, had also list his parents during an unfortunate event that involved a boating accident. The boy had been free spirited and always motivated himself to do his best in everything whether it was please others or himself. But that boy had died with his parents. He was empty, lifeless, and miserable. His heart was overwhelmed with darkness, allowing him to fade away with his existence. Garfield lived under the care of an adopted family. They provided him the sustenance he need for survival, and yet it was not enough for the boy. This adopted family appeared more of replacements for the ones he had lost. They lavished the boy with his needs, luxury, and love but the boy saw all this as fraud- a way to him grow up to be a better person. He wanted to be a good person, but he knew deep down that their efforts would go to waste. There was nothing he can do to change the past, so why bother with his future? He did not want or need a better life when his parents had lost theirs because of him.

Victor Stones is a name of the school super star athlete who had two hard working and committed parents at S.T.A.R. Labs. Victor did have a great life of luxury, but he did not have the love and attention he sought form his parents. Because of their commitment, the boy had taught himself the art of cooking. He grew up independent, responsible, and successful in school and sports—the only way his parents would take recognition of their son. The death of his identity and his mother transformed the boy into what he called, "a monster." Being part robot terrified everyone, and so the boy had dropped out of high school and learned independently. It was this accident that had resulted with the loss of his dream, accomplishments, parents, and love. The death of his mother left his father to rarely visit home. Victor had no one to accompany him but his miserable conscious. He was a hunger who needed to be satisfied, but no matter how much food he hate, the boy would never grow full nor would he ever find the satisfaction he sought for.

Dick strolled across the street with his hands in his dark jeans, minding his own business until a red headed beauty caught his eyes.

Kori smiled to herself as she caught the infamous heir ogling at her. She praised herself for capturing the Prince of Gotham's attention. He was handsome with black as night hair, fair skin, and mysterious eyes hidden behind his tinted sunglasses.

Dick walked up to her coolly, hoping to get himself a good impression.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Dick Grayson," she purred.

"In the flesh," he replied. "So what's an attractive girl like you roaming the streets at this hour?"

"I believe I'm going to a club right now."

"Will you need an escort?" the boy flirted back.

Kori grinned as she slipped her arm through his, "Of course, Mr. Grayson."

Across the street, lurking in the shadows was Rachel. She had emotionless eyes as she watched the scene. They were an unfortunate couple—a match made in hell. She knew that Kori's vain and lustful appearance will ruin their relationship along with Dick's greedy and prideful ways. _People like them shouldn't exist on here_, Rachel thought bitterly. She walked back into the darkness with her blue coat softly dancing with the cool night.

Garfield sat beside a large dumpster, watching the three figures disappear. He had a sudden urge to gather the three of them together to form something, something special, but he refused to give into it. His sloth like features engraved themselves in him, leaving the boy to wander with the thought.

Victor walked on the opposite street from the four with a large trench coat over himself to hide his appearance. He stared at the blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He wondered if the boy would one day be his friend and fight over food with him, but he did not dare to ask. The haunting, expressionless look in the boy's eyes told Victor to leave him alone, and alone shall he be…

It is hard not to fall into darkness's clutches, but it is harder when you give in to it. Never forget your parents, their lessons, and how they raised you. They are what fuel your strength to overcome the darkness that lurks in your heart.

* * *

**This is a really short one-shot about my "origin myth" essay since I was limited to only having 4 pages long and this was about 5... hahaha bad me :(**

**Yes this is another AU, but I'm trying to keep the history consistent.**

**Anyways, my story is about the "7 Deadly Sins". I didn't really point it out until the very end and mentioned a "lesson".**

**I was inspired to write them because I was actually curious if the Teen Titans didn't have the hope or the strength to continue living, then maybe they would have fallen to this.**


	8. Between Lover and Friend

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Between-Lover-and-Friend-327852002?ga_submit=10%3A1347937660

**Inspired by: Best Friend by Jason Chen**

**(c) Between Lover and Friend is MINE  
(c) Inspired by discussion with Rabi-en-Rose101  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

_**Dedicated to the person who had inspired me to start writing Teen Titans fanfics, and also my OCTTDB, Robstar124(Nightglider124)!**_

* * *

The sky was a calm, deep indigo ocean. The stars sank into the ocean, as if they were hiding from the rising bright rays that emanated from the rising sun.

A couple sat together in comfortable peace. A long, black titanium polyester cape hung from the boy's shoulder and wrapped around the girl's shivering, slender body. The boy wrapped his arms around the girl's small waist, breathing in the tantalizing scent from her ruby red locks. The girl rested her head on the crook of his neck, contently memorizing his scent and this picturesque moment. Starting the morning never seemed so perfect, for the lovely couple, until a sudden curiosity crossed one's path.

For the past day, the red headed beauty couldn't help but feel curious after watching yesterday's soap opera. It had revealed that lingering feelings are possible for their past lovers.

This thought disturbed her with discouragement, but it had also stirred curiosity. She wondered if her black haired significant other had fallen in love once before he had met her. She knew his dark, gloomy past, yes, but never had he ever spoken of his last significant other—well more likely—avoided the topic.

"What's wrong, Star?" her lover asked. True to his title, the boy wonder picked up peculiar habits in Starfire's action as of the day before. He knew she tried to hide it by masking smiles, but something about them appeared too strained, too forced. It was unnatural on her exotic, beautiful features.

Starfire sighed softly. She knew it was only a matter of time before Robin would ask about her bizarre actions—he is her best friend after all.

"Nothing is the matter, Robin. I am feeling rather glorious this wonderful morning," she calmly answered. Even though she was not looking at him, Starfire could feel Robin pull back and stare at her questioningly.

Starfire sat upright as a warm shade of crimson graced her cheeks. She knew that he didn't buy it one bit.

"I, uh, I have seen a most interesting show of the TV yesterday in which involved the love of three people."

"Three people?" At first, Robin saw an image of his parents and himself as she spoke of this. "As in family love?" the masked boy asked.

"No, I do not believe it is that type of love," Starfire mused, "It is the feelings that we have for each other, but there is an involvement of another female or male."

Robin's forehead creased with worry as he listened to her carefully selected words. Fear rose inside him, fear of losing his best friend to another man who couldn't possible treat Starfire any better than him. _He can't have her_, he growled to himself, _I'll teach him a thing or two about taking someone else's girl_. In order to subdue his jealousy, Robin asked her another question in a calm, composed manner, "You mean a love triangle?" Robin was braced himself for the answer.

"Yes! I believe that was the phrase they have used," Starfire nodded wholeheartedly.

Robin felt his blood pump through his veins, ready to throw demanding questions out of the poor girl, but before he could squeak a word out, the red haired beauty continued.

"It was a love of the past and the love of the present."

Immediately, his boiling blood dropped to absolute zero. He found his lips slightly opened, frozen in its tracks. Robin didn't need to know where this conversation was heading. He knew it was going down a memory, a path that he'd prefer not to talk about—a past that involved another red haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

Starfire turned to face the boy with pure, lingering curiosity in her eyes. At that moment, he knew Starfire would urge him to tell her in some way or another.

"Robin, you must have had the girlfriend of the past, yes?" Starfire's question came out as a statement, as if she already met the girl and became friends with her the other day.

"I, uh, well, sorta…" Robin mumbled uncomfortably.

"I see. And you had loved her?" It was another statement than a question. Starfire's face became blank and unreadable—a trait that scared Robin more than anything about the alien princess. Sure, when Starfire was furious, he would rather take cover than face her wrath. But with the situation at hand, Robin would rather take a starbolt to the face than confront a stranger in the form of his best friend and lover.

Robin knew that he had to answer her questions—Tamaran's spitfire princess would never accept an awkward silence as her answer. Besides, he told her everything about himself, why couldn't he tell her about his childhood lover? _Because dealing with a perplexed and upset Starfire could be pretty challenging, _Robin recalled.

"Well, um, I'm not sure how I could explain this right," Robin stated nervously.

"I shall be on my most best behavior," Starfire encouraged as she spun to face the boy wonder with all of her attention set on him. She sat with her legs tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around them. Robin couldn't help but chuckle with fondness at the cute, curious alien's behavior.

"Alright," he smiled, "well, during my early years as _Robin_, Batman and I came face to face with Penguin during an opera. I remember he crashed in and a random girl named Batgirl showed up. At first, we waved her off as a fraud and imitator, but she didn't waver one bit. She continued to help us out even though we told her butt out of the mission. In the end, we accepted her and she became one of us. Her name was Barbara Gordon, but I called her Babs for short." A wave of nostalgia and homesickness rushed through Robin's body as he told the memory. He missed Babs, his companion and childhood best friend, and remembering her along with their fun, silly adventures brought a smile to his face.

Starfire sighed quietly to herself. She knew that Robin must have missed her and that it was to be expected. Yet, she couldn't help but feel more discouraged by the way he reacts as he spoke of her. _She must be a person of the importance_, she thought sadly. Perhaps she didn't mean as much as this Barbara had been to him.

"Please continue," Starfire urged.

Robin observed his girlfriend for a second, searching for any emotions expressed in her eyes—jealousy, angry, hurt. Surprisingly, he found none of them but calm, collected jade eyes reflecting back. It was a familiar trait that Starfire often used when expressing her warm understanding, but with love—a very touchy subject—it just appeared so unnatural.

"Err, right," Robin pulled on his stretchy collar flustered. "Well, Babs and I basically grew up together from there on out. I—I'm not exactly sure how to say this… " Robin paused to select his words carefully. He looked at Starfire's comforting eyes for guidance; with one inhale and exhale, he regained his composure. "There was a day when she stopped being _that __**friend,**__ that __**best friend**__,_ or _that __**partner**_ in fighting crimes alongside Batman. She was just _**Babs**_ right before my eyes. I had this weird feeling when I was around her and then the next thing I know… we get together."

Robin hesitated to take a side glance at the silent red haired girl. He was surprised when he found a gentle smile graced one her cupid bow lips. Starfire was so _unpredictable_. She was _**always**_ _**the jealous type**_, which he found very adorable, and usually she'd be either hurt or furious with the idea of him with another woman—God forbid it was anyone besides Starfire. But here she was smiling about his love life with Barbara Gordon! _Women; they never made sense to him nowadays._

Although the sharing of stories were pleasant, Starfire had felt a stray of bitterness trail behind the end of her thoughts of the mysterious Barbara Gordon. It was unnatural for her to think such thoughts, especially of someone she did not know. Even with these thoughts, it didn't shake the good she had seen in this person. Starfire was genuinely interest about the young woman and how she had managed to get along with Robin. And yet… "What has caused the separation?"

"Well, it didn't work out. I grew to realize that Babs and I were meant to be just best friends, uh, **childhood** best friends," Robin quickly clarified as Starfire gave him a sharp, questioning look. "Babs was the only girl who knew about me, my past, and my secret identities. She was the only one I allowed to get close with while everyone else was pushed away."

Sensing, Starfire's discomfort, Robin took one of Starfire's hand in both of his. He brushed his thumb over her hand while his eyes bounced between his action and her marveling eyes. Then a sudden epiphany struck his mind.

"I guess because I was exposed to one person, it was no doubt attraction would set in. But now that I have more exposure, like you and Raven for instance, I was able to distinguish my feelings and find who I love as a sister, a friend and—"

"A significant other," Starfire finished. Robin and Starfire's hands rested against one another, stretched, and slipped their fingers within the gaps of their hands.

"Yeah," Robin smiled lovingly.

"But do you have the feelings for her still intact?" she eyed him warily.

"In all honesty, Babs was special to me and she'll always have a special place in my heart as a friend. But now I have someone else who I love more than anything."

Starfire giggled softly as she blushed—music to Robin's ears.

"How about you? Any, uh," Robin cleared his throat nervously, "lovers before me?"

Starfire's forehead creased as she thought of such memories. "I believe several princes abroad the galaxy have come to seek my hand in marriage multiple times, I presume," Starfire thought aloud.

"What happened?" Starfire felt the masked leader's hand stiffen. She began to smooth his hand softly before answering. "Do not be the tense, friend. You are my one and only."

"I can't help it, to be honest. I just can't stand to imagine you with someone else," Robin muttered boldly. Once he realized what he had said, Robin's face turned a bright red color.

"Nor I with you, Robin," Starfire smiled sweetly before continuing. "There had been several encounters of planet invasions for my decline, but we had managed to defeat them and keep peace to Tamaran. I did not know the _love_ they had attempted to express for I was very young. I had appreciated and acknowledged everyone the same. As I took the roll of a warrior, _love_ was recognized as another form of _rutha_, and so, I did not partake such emotion," Starfire answered. "Several years later, I had appeared here."

"So that means that I'm your first boyfriend?" Robin smiled.

"My first _**prince**_," Starfire giggled softly.

"And you, _**my first princess**_," he chuckled along.

"Starfire?" the boy wonder asked after their laughter died down.

"Yes?"

"I'm curious. Why weren't you upset about, ya know, Babs? I was expecting, I mean, you reacted so differently…"

"For I am the type with jealousy?"

Robin nodded with fascination.

"I do feel the bitter and the jealousy about the bond you must share. I acknowledge that it is unbreakable for she had constructed you to be lively once more and for that, I am most grateful. I would not mind to meet her. Or perhaps I shall be with good acquaintance with her," Starfire thought positively.

The boy wonder smiled warmly at her, "And that's one of the traits I have fallen in love for." Robin leaned in so he could press his lips against her warm cheeks.

"Are you certain that it is only this trait you have loved?"

"That and the whole package deal."

Starfire's face transformed into a bright red, "But—"

"No, buts. I'm sure I chose the right person," Robin interrupted.

As much as she didn't want to ask, she knew that if she didn't speak her heart's thoughts, Starfire would be constantly bothered by the thought. Just in case Robin would silence her, she placed her free hand on the boy wonder's lips. "Are you certain that I am not like the feelings you had contained for Barbara?"

Robin gently wrapped his free hand over the hand on his mouth. He clasped his fingers through hers just like the other pair. "Positive. Starfire, you bring the best out of me. You make me happy."

"How are you so certain about this?"

"Well, for humans, I guess you could call it a _gut_ feeling," Robin shrugged. "Isn't there one on Tamaran?"

Starfire thought silently for a couple seconds before realizing their similar cultures. "Of course, but it is most simple, yet complex. It was a way to find—how you say—a _soul mate_."

"How so?"

"When a Tamaranean falls in love, they present their heart to their lovers."

"Literally?" Robin asked surprised.

"I, uh, believe it was called the _figure of speech_?"

Robin nodded approvingly.

"Once that has been decided, they cannot take it back for we can only love one person alone into eternity."

Robin felt both relief and unsure about Starfire's explanation—it almost sounded like a life sentence of commitment.

He knew that he loved Starfire with all of his being and that he was also serious about her, but he was unsure if he was ready to commit himself to someone just yet. It was an interesting explanation, but perhaps they could keep the pace slow until he was sure of his answer. He just hoped that Starfire would not misunderstand his view of this.

"It almost sounds like a betrothal," he commented.

"It does, does it not?" Starfire agreed, "But I am unsure if I am capable of such occasion."

"Perhaps someday…"

Starfire turned to face her boyfriend with a surprised look. Just as the masked boy was about to ask, he realized what she had interpreted of his intentions.

"It's not what you think. I mean, I would, but…" Instead of babbling his intentions, Robin found them leaning closer and closer into each other. He lost his train of thought and gave into the temptation of Starfire's luscious, soft lips.

He couldn't help but compare her kisses with Barbara's. They were very similar, but Starfire's molded into his perfectly and had more kick, more sparks than the kisses they shared in their younger years. The thought of Barbara Gordon faded away as the couple's kisses grew in synch with one another—twisting, nipping, licking, pausing for breath, and diving back for more touch, more ways to express their passionate feelings to one another.

Starfire responded to the kiss with soft, content sighs as she kept up to Robin's pace. Something about the kiss felt more intense, more aggressive than usual. It wasn't rushed, but it almost appeared urgent. Then she understood the kiss—wanting. There was so much love, so many feelings that screamed that he needed her in his life. It was as if he thought Starfire would disappear as soon as he lets her go. In a comforting gesture, Starfire slipped her hands out of his and cupped his face with one hand and the other tousled his dark locks—a message that said, _**I'm here with you.**_

Robin rose from his sitting position in order to extend his arms and reach the princess. Before they knew it, the couple fell over to the side with Robin on top, hands planted on either side of Starfire's head. Gasping breaths filled the silence as the couple grew embarrassed in one second, followed by laughter the next.

At that moment, Robin knew that his _choice_ to get together with Starfire will always be one of the best decisions he had ever gone with. With his best friend, he found a reason to laugh and smile, a reason to live, and a reason to see the good in the bad. Starfire had taught him these traits all by being by her side. She, alone, accepted him in his worst time, to see beyond by simply being just a hero, and molded him to be someone he grew to love himself to be. To him, Starfire is the only girl who made a huge impact to him.

The boy wonder then noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. It was thin, transparent, but visible to the ones who thoughtfully distinguished the difference in two very similar subjects. When he compared his past to his present, Robin finally understood the line between lover and friend.

* * *

**This is dedicated to my TT fanfic inspirer and bestie, Robstar124 (Nightglider124)! Happy belated birthday! **

**No, seriously you seriously need to read her stories. They're fab! :"D**

**And also dedicated to Rabi-en-Rose over a discussion about why we're pro-RobStar and why we dislike DickBabs.**

**Not that we have anything against, her, it's just they don't seem write in our opinion. We're pretty biased people :B**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**Also I had to make up part of the Batgirl meets Robin background story thing because I can't remember how they met! ^^;**


	9. Shattered Realm pt 1

**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Shattered-Realm-337993566

**(c) Shattered Realm belongs to me  
****(c) Mary & Benjamin belongs to me (in this story)  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Nation**

**Preview:**

What's the true meaning of Halloween? It isn't all about the tricks or treats. When Beast Boy's curiosity gets the best of him on Halloween night, he decides to call upon one of the most well known ghost stories: Bloody Mary. Upon summoning, the girl soul-naps Starfire! But what does she want with her? Will they be able to solve this mystery and save their alien princess, or will they themselves also fall into the girl's trap?

* * *

_Halloween was a night where the realm of the living and the dead was the most weakest—it was a perfect time for a handful of monsters to experience another chance at life, well if they're called upon._

_The land of the living saw Halloween as a fun holiday to receive treats and spook friends, it is best considered the holiday you'd spend with friends than family._

_What people weren't aware was a realm for darker, far more atrocious than any horror movie will ever portray—this was the realm of what the real Halloween spirit was like. It was a realm with terrorizing victims suffered slow, painful deaths; a realm where heroes did not exist; a world where salvation no longer existed._

_Every year, an innocent victim was sacrificed to be feasted, to pleasure, and to suffer at the hands of blood lusting demons._

_One of these sacrifice had been an innocent child who had lost both her parents from a tragic accident. She was left in despair, empty, forlorn. City dwellers saw this as a miracle—another year to live at peace until their next sacrifice._

_The young child wailed as she saw an innocent bystander appear before her. She looked up to meet the man's eyes with tears dripping down her soft face._

"_Mama! Papa!" she wailed, "Mama! Papa!"_

_But no matter how much she called out to them, her cries will never reach them._

"_Come along, young child," the bystander suggested in a gruff, soft voice._

"_Mommy and Daddy are-"_

"_You can't do anything anymore. I'm sorry, dear. But you must leave before anyone else will harm you." The tall man took the girl's small hand and pulled her away. He was surprised that the child had not resisted. He knew that his plan was ready to be set in motion._

_A week had passed and this lovely, young child grew somber with every passing day. Although the mysterious, kind man had taken her under his custody, she could not help but feel depressed. Sure, he provided her a good home, clothing, and food, but there was something unusual about him that told her to run away, but to where?_

_Another week had passed by and the young girl continued to live in the mysterious man. Throughout her stay, she had met a boy who was around her age. Every now and then, he would look up to see her curious eyes and tip her hat to her politely before scampering off to do more shenanigans with his friends near the box office that sold newspaper._

_Soon another week had passed and the same boy approached her as she sat on the front porch. She looked up, bewildered to see the __**tipping-boy**__ hold a newspaper wrapped parcel. He held it towards her as his eyes darted from her eyes then towards the sky. Once she had accepted it, the boy tucked his hands in his pockets, waiting for the girl's reaction._

_Her gasp caused him to turn towards her. He had never noticed how pale she appeared until her cheeks flushed a rosy red—there was suddenly a new life returned to her. She appeared more prettier than the times she softly waved back from the second floor window. Her auburn locks appeared healthier underneath the sun's soft rays. Her skin was as white as alabaster, and her eyes held a beautiful shade of brown._

"_What is this for?" her melodious voice sang._

"_A present," the boy smiled warmly, "I thought that could be friends starting today."_

_The young girl's eyes began to shine with excitement—more color returned to her face. She observed the boy from head to toe—memorizing his tousled brown hair, glowing green eyes, and pale skin. _

_With a big smile plastered on her face, she enveloped the boy in a tight hug. "Thank you friend," she answered before releasing him._

_Flustered, the boy rubbed the nape of his neck before saying his goodbye. The girl watched him scamper off to his usual destination whilst clutching a heart shaped, wooden mirror in her hands._

* * *

_Halloween had finally arrived and the young girl was excited to celebrate it with her new best friend. Her guardian had been acting very peculiar the day before by locking himself in a room in which he called his personal study room. Out of respect, the young girl did not intrude the room, but today her curiosity got the best of her._

_While her guardian was out, the young girl entered the room, and to her disbelief, she found ropes, diagrams of how to lead her to the stake, and be sacrificed to the demons._

_Hurriedly, she came out of the door, just as her guardian had headed towards the room. His face was contorted into one of fury, frightening the girl to the bone._

"_How dare you disobey me, child!" he roared, "I gave you a home, provided meals for you, and taken you under my wing and this is how you repay me?!"_

"_You are going to sacrifice me at the stake tonight, weren't you?" she cried out._

"_The choice has already been made," he stated._

"_But what about my choice? Don't I have a say in this?"_

"_You will be remembered as one of the many who had cared about this nation that you have offered your soul for salvation."_

"_I don't want to die!" she cried out. The girl burst through the doors, screaming frantically for help. Bystanders watched with pity for the already knew that the child has discovered her sealed fate._

"_Quickly, she mustn't escape," her guardian yelled._

_The girl recognized the same look of desperation from her guardian's eyes from other bystanders who chased after her._

_The auburn haired child ran to a small crevice in attempt of escaping her pursuers. She heard angry complaints as they passed by the hidden child. As soon as they zoomed by, the girl got up and escaped to a small alley where she and her best friend were suppose to meet. In a feeble position, the girl began to cry silently. She had already lost her parents, and now she's about to lose her life._

_Moments later, she heard someone approaching. Alarmed, the girl stood up and readied herself to sprint, but a familiar voice glued her feet to the ground._

"_Mary! It's me, Ben! Are you here?" he whispered audibly._

"_You won't take me away will you, Ben?" she whimpered as fresh tears slid down her face._

"_Of course not," Benjamin answered, "you're important to me, Mary." He held the girl in his arms, supporting her shaking body. "I won't leave you, I promise."_

"_There she is!"_

_A sharp cry caused the children to pull away from each other and make their escape. They ran frantically, searching for a place to hide, but every way they went, another neighborhood friend pursued them._

_The mob led them to a dead end. These kind people, who had once taken care of them, now had the look of bloodlust etched on their faces. It was time to seal the deal._

"_You can't do this to her," Benjamin cried out, "she is just a mere child."_

"_A child who will save our lives," replied a villager._

"_It is better that we lose one than a whole community," another added._

_One figure pushed their way through the crowd and looked at the frightened girl's eyes. "Come now, Mary. It shall be over before you know it," he offered his hand towards her in a stern manner._

"_Over my dead body," Benjamin stated as he stood in front of her protectively._

"_My dear, Benjamin, __**you**__ even wanted her dead."_

_Benjamin's body did not move, nor did it falter. In an even tone he replied, "I did, but that was before I knew her."_

"_You are making a grave mistake, lad," Mary's guardian warned, "get out of the way or you will meet her fate."_

_The audience waited for the boy to make his move. He dropped his arms to his side and turned to look at Mary._

_She stared at him speechlessly. Her eyes held misery, hurt, and acceptance. Slowly, Benjamin held one of her hands in his. "I'm sorry," he said before turning to the mob. "I'll take her place."_

_The audience was astonished by his stamen, others rejoiced, grateful that he would go willingly._

"_You can't do this," Mary interjected._

"_As long as you're safe, I'll be fine," Benjamin replied._

"_No, you can't," she stated, "I'd rather die alone than see you take my place." Mary enveloped Benjamin in a heartwarming embrace as a final goodbye._

_Her guardian ripped him away from her as the crowd erupted with jubilation. Mary watched heart brokenly as they took her best friend away. She collapsed to the floor, holding herself for support. She was surprise when her dress hit the floor with a __**clank**__ sound. Mary dug in her pocket to find the present he had given her the moment they became friends. She clutched the mirror to her heart as the sound of bells rang from the distance._

_The following year, the same pairs of bells chimed signifying that another human had crossed over to the demon world._

* * *

"Some say that her mirror is still around," Beast Boy continued, "and it's haunted!" To add effect, he stretched his hands towards them and wiggled his fingers while saying, "_Woooo_!"

"That sounds more depressing than horrifying," Raven commented.

"Oh c'mon guys, it's creepy! That's why she's called _Bloody Mary_! She travels through reflection to find her lover."

Nervously, Starfire hid behind Robin's cape while the leader offered a comforting gaze.

"It's just a story, Beast Boy," Robin commented for Starfire's assurance, "I've played that game tons of times and she never showed up."

"But did you do it on Halloween?" Beast Boy asked.

"No."

"Then that's probably why! I dare you to try tonight," Beast Boy wiggled his eye brows challengingly.

"I would prefer that you do not," Starfire answered.

"C'mon guys! Cyborg would do it!" Beast Boy whined.

"But he's not here. He's at Titans East with Bumble Bee," Raven droned.

"Then won't you do it with me, Rae?"

Raven eyed the boy, hesitant to inform him about how wrong the question came out, but decided to keep it to herself. She did not want to give her boyfriend any ideas. "I'd rather not," she answered more to herself than to the changeling.

"I think it's time we changed the topic," the boy wonder offered.

Reluctantly, Beast Boy dropped the topic and moved on to movies. He was so going to do this tonight.

* * *

"Starfire please?" the changeling begged. "Just this once and I promise I won't ask you to do anything for me again."

"Will she not be the angry for our disturbance?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think so," he answered. "Think about it as a way of helping her find her lost lover. You know what it's like, Star and I'm pretty sure that she'd be happy about it." He pleaded with his eyes once more, "Please?"

Indeed, Starfire knew how it felt about loving her best friend and she wanted to help. "Oh alright," she caved, "but you shall keep your promise, yes?"

Beast Boy enveloped Starfire in a tight hug, "C'mon let's do it!"

Beast Boy and Starfire made their way to the bathroom and locked themselves in. Both were scared, although Beast Boy would never admit to it.

"Now, turn off the lights and hold my hand," Beast Boy instructed. Starfire switched the lights off and held Beast Boy's hand for comfort. "Then we have to call her three times and wait twenty seconds before turning the lights back on."

"Okay."

"_**Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary…"**_ the duo chanted. Just as he had instructed, they waited for twenty seconds before switching the lights on.

Beast Boy braced himself for the lost soul to appear behind them, but only found himself disappointment—it was still only the two of them in the reflection.

"She has not appeared, friend. Perhaps it was a story after all," Starfire commented with a bit of relief.

"Well that stinks!" he commented, "I guess that's to be expected for not knowing better."

"Be grateful that you have at least attempted," Starfire smiled.

"I guess you're right. Anyways, let's go out and get some candy, Star!"

"Oh yes! Will they have the cotton candies?" she questioned excitedly.

"Only at carnivals, Star. Maybe we can stop by there later!"

Beast Boy and Starfire walked out the room, their moods alight. As the door closed, a glowing figure slowly appeared in the mirror. Her eyes appeared daunting, miserable, and hurt as she watched the two friends depart from the room. They reminded her of Benjamin who she had not seen since the day they embraced their goodbyes.

The longing was too much, and the two smelled of a tempting and delicious scent that awakened her appetite.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun!" Robin commented while his arms were wrapped around his beautiful mermaid. Robin had dressed up as Prince Eric to match their _Little Mermaid_ themed costumes. People all around Jump City had complimented their cute, matching attires.

"Surprisingly," Raven added. She dressed up as a blue zombie bride while Beast Boy dressed up as a sophisticated young man from the twentieth century. They were Emily and Victor from _The Corpse Bride_.

"And we scored some wicked candy!" Beast Boy gloated.

"I do not understand how a candy is _wicked_. I certainly hope it is not possessed the Control Freak," Starfire commented.

"I have to admit that was pretty funny," Robin chuckled.

"Remember when Cyborg ate them? His face was priceless!" Beast Boy added with a guffaw.

"I prefer not to relive that day," Raven commented.

"Are they safe for digestion?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Star," Robin answered. "No signs of Control Freak for that matter."

"Alright dude before you decide to eat them, do you wanna trade?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sounds good to me," Robin answered, "I'll trade you for dark chocolates."

"I have claimed the _kisses_," Starfire stated.

"I call dibs on skittles!" Beast Boy claimed.

"Whatever," Raven answered.

Beast Boy eagerly dumped his candy on the floor, searching for his favorite treat. Robin and Starfire looked at each other, shrugged, exchanged smiles, and followed suit. Raven lazily dumped her candy on the sofa with her dark powers.

"Star, I'll trade you my recess for your skittle!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Do you not have any of the _kisses_?"

"Sorry, Star not this time," Beast Boy answered as he scanned his candies. "But Robin might," he added with a cheeky grin towards the masked hero.

"Maybe," Robin replied. The boy wonder ran his hands through his treat searching for the chocolate.

To his dismay, Beast Boy face palmed; Robin didn't catch his drift.

"Beast Boy's right," Robin answered a moment later, "no kisses."

"I think he meant that you have one in store for _her_," Raven smirked.

As soon as Robin understood the hints, his face flushed into a bright red. Beast Boy and Raven chuckled amongst themselves as Starfire remained confused.

"Don't you want to give her one?" Beast Boy hinted. Raven smiled behind him. It was obvious that Robin had been restraining himself the entire afternoon.

"Robin, why do they speak of the _kisses_ when surely you do not have them?" Starfire asked.

"I, uh, well," Robin stuttered, "I-I'll show you later."

"C'mon Robin, we know you want to," Beast Boy egged on.

"Just do it," Raven urged in a monotone voice.

The flustered leader did want to kiss Starfire, but he didn't feel comfortable doing it in front of their friends. He wasn't ready to show _PDA_, even after being together for four months now.

"If you guys do it first," Robin answered.

Beast Boy shrugged acceptingly. "I don't mind kissing my girlfriend in front of people," Beast Boy said as he leaned towards Raven.

"Not if you want those lips gone for good," Raven interrupted. Although Beast Boy didn't mind it, Raven did. She understood and shared Robin's embarrassment, but despite that she found teasing him extremely humorous.

"Are you shy, Rae?" he asked.

"No," Raven replied in a composed manner. Beast Boy's smile faltered, his eyes appeared hurt. "I just don't want you to be covered in this nasty makeup," Raven added quickly.

Beast Boy smiled affectionately, "Rae, you know I don't care about that stuff."

"I just don't feel comfortable," Raven answered in a soft tone.

"Then shall I fetch the remover of the makeup?" Starfire interjected.

"That's not really nece-"

"Sure. I'll show Robin how to do it right," Beast Boy boasted.

With a small smile on her face, Starfire bounced out of the ops room and towards the bathroom.

Once there, Starfire flipped the on switch and pulled behind the mirror to reveal a pantry full of toiletries. Starfire had always kept the makeup remover there since she always washed her face before heading off to sleep.

While she was digging, the door behind her suddenly closed. Starfire turned around, confused, but quickly excused it as an automatic action of the sliding doors. With the bottle at hand, she closed the mirror without a second glance—unaware that the mirror now had the pale girl reflecting back.

Starfire made her way towards the door, only to find it sealed tight. She checked the lock and attempted to exit once more—no good, it was still locked.

Behind her, Starfire felt her skin prickle from an unusual, cold sensation. Then she heard it. A soft, pleading, high voice, _**Please don't leave me.**_

Starfire felt her heart stop. The voice was unfamiliar, child-lie, and strangely uninviting. She turned around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who is there?" she called out.

_**Sing my song again**_, the eerie voice replied.

"I do not know what song you speak of," Starfire tensed.

_**Yes you do. You sang it earlier.**_

At that moment, Starfire knew what she meant. It was the chant that she and Beast Boy had sang; it was Mary! The story was real—she was real.

"Please, I do not wish to be harmed," Starfire whimpered.

_**I won't hurt you**_, the girl replied. _**I just want to be your friend.**_

Starfire was silent, contemplating the ghost's answer. Something inside her screamed to get out, but another said she was speaking the truth.

Starfire closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

_**Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary…**_

Hesitantly, Starfire slowly opened her eyes, peeking from her eye lashes at first. All she saw was a fuzzy white figure standing before her. She clenched her eyes once more; afraid to see what she assumed was a horrifying sight.

_**Please trust me, I will not hurt you**_, the ghost replied.

Starfire felt a cold sensation hold her hand and Starfire knew that this was a sign of encouragement. Starfire slowly opened her eyes once more, but paused at her lashes again before opening them to their normal extent.

She saw a girl around the age of thirteen with wavy hair, child like eyes, and a small, soft smile. She wasn't horrifying at all; in fact she looked like any ordinary, innocent girl.

"Please, why is it we call you the _Bloody Mary_?" Starfire questioned the young girl.

_**It's because the demons wanted my blood. I was one of their meals**_, she replied sadly.

"Friend Mary, I apologize for what they have done to you," Starfire said sympathetically.

_**I had no choice**_, her voice echoed. _**They had stolen my life, and my friend. I had lost everything.**_

"I understand what you have experienced, young one."

_**It doesn't seem like it to me**_, Mary answered, _**you have friends like that green one**_.

"They are the only ones I have left," Starfire smiled weakly. "I, too, had lost everything as well: my parents, my home, and my childhood."

_**How so?**_ Mary questioned, purely interested.

"I had been sold to the Gordanians for slavery. For five horrid years, I was a servant, one who pleasured, and a pet. I had only loneliness and death to wish for, until I had met my friends. They have saved me from my past."

_**So we do have something in common**_, Mary commented. _**I wish I have the life you have. I wish I have wonderful friends.**_

"I shall be your friend," Starfire blurted.

_**Really?**_ Mary asked.

Starfire nodded, "I do not believe that anyone should be lonely any longer. You must deserve another chance."

_**But it's too late for me. I'm already dead**_, the young ghost sighed despondently.

"It is never too late," Starfire stated. "And I shall also assist you to achieve your happiness once more."

Mary took her words under consideration. After a moment of silence she replied, _**will you help me find Ben? He is the only one who makes me truly happy.**_

"I shall," Starfire promised, "what must I do?"

_**Come with me to the shattered realm, help me find Benjamin**_, Mary offered her hand towards her.

"The shattered realm…" Starfire repeated as she slowly reached for the young girl's hand.

* * *

Beast Boy grew uncomfortable with Starfire's long absence. He tried to brush the bad feeling aside, but nothing had worked to no prevail.

"Maybe I should check on Starfire," Beast Boy suggested aloud.

"She's going to be back anytime soon," Robin answered unsure.

"She's taking an awfully long time, though," Beast Boy reasoned.

"Well she is a girl," Raven added. Questioningly, Raven eyed her boyfriend. Before she could ask him, a strong dark presence overwhelmed her. The empath's eyes widened at the amount of power coming outside of the ops room.

"Raven," Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong," she answered. "I sense a dark presence."

Beast Boy had heard enough. He sprinted towards the door and made his way to the bathroom, leaving two startled teammates to catch up after him.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy screamed as he finally reached his destination.

"What must I do?" Beast Boy heard from the other side of the door. He knew that voice—it was Starfire! But who is she talking to? "The shattered realm…"

_What's a shattered realm?_ he thought. Whatever it was, it did not sound good.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy shouted as he pounded the door. "Starfire, open up please! It's me, Beast Boy! Starfire!" In a panic state, the boy transformed into a bear and knocked the door down.

His breath was caught as he stared at the sight before him. Starfire's body lay unconscious on the floor, but he saw another version of Starfire being led away towards the mirror. A small girl held her hand as they were entering; her eyes were focused on the alien princess, but met Beast Boy's horrified ones. She smiled wickedly as she pulled Starfire in.

"No! Starfire come back!" Beast boy screamed as he lunched towards the mirror, only to have his hands meet the solid glass. He watched dreadfully as the two walked, fading as they went further until Beast Boy could only see his own aghast face reflect back.

"Beast Boy, what's-" Beast Boy saw Robin's horrified expression when he saw her body. He bent down to cradle her in his arms. Her face appeared, soft, blissfully sleeping in peace. Robin was surprised at how cold hr body felt against his.

"No…" Raven gasped.

Beast Boy fell on his knees, fists on his face.

"Star, Star, wake up. C'mon, Star," Robin shook pleadingly, but alas he could not awaken the girl. Instead, he turned his attention towards the slumping green changeling. "What did you do?" he interrogated harshly.

Beast Boy did not reply.

"Beast Boy, what have you done to Starfire?!" he yelled.

Still no reply.

Just as the leader was about to make his way towards the changeling, Raven grabbed his shoulder sternly.

"Raven, this is no time-"

"Robin, I know you're worried about Starfire, but you can't blame this all on Beast Boy," the empath defended.

"But it is," Beast Boy quietly answered.

"Beast Boy," Raven started.

"It's my fault that she's gone," he continued, "we did that stupid Bloody Mary game and she actually showed up and took her away."

Raven walked towards her boyfriend and knelt to hug him. In a soft, comforting manner she said, "It's not your fault, Beast Boy. We didn't know Mary was real either. But we'll find her and bring Starfire back."

Robin held Starfire's body close to his, hoping and praying for her safety as he listened in. Raven was right about one thing: they'll definitely bring her back. He watched Raven and Beast Boy stand up to support one another before turning to him.

Beast Boy truly felt terrible for endangering Starfire—the expression was in his eyes.

"Robin I-"

"We'll bring her back," he assured confidently more to himself than the boy before him.

Beast Boy nodded dejectedly. He reached for Raven's hand to entwine their fingers together—a sign of comfort.

"We better go," Raven commented, "I'm having a bad feeling about this."

Robin cradled the girl in his arms, making sure that Starfire's head leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

The trio walked down the dark tower, heavily alert with their emergency flash lights alit. The lights had suddenly shut off and only Cyborg knew how to regenerate the power supply. To add on to the amount of creepiness, their communicators did not work.

"Stay together and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious," Robin commanded. The couple behind him nodded quietly.

A flash of lightning ripped across the dreary night, lighting the teens' way for a brief moment. The teens were startled, but quickly brushed it off as they continued their path to the ops.

As they passed by the fifth glass window, a little girl stood there, eyeing her next victims. She muffled a giggle before banging on it twice, then skipped off the glass

The trio felt their heart stopped when they heard a harsh knock from behind. They turned quickly to search for the suspect, but no one was there.

"Okay, before you say anything, that was not me," Beast Boy said.

"At this point, I'm sure everything that's happening isn't you," Robin replied.

"We have to keep moving to a safer location," Raven added, "if we can't, Starfire will be gone forever."

Those words stopped the boy wonder in his tracks. "What?"

"Starfire's body can't last without her soul. If she's separated for too long, Starfire can't come back," Raven answered, "I can try to keep her body last a bit longer while her spirit isn't present."

"Then let's keep going," Robin hurriedly pushed.

The trio entered the ops room and made their way to the sofa. Robin gently laid the girl on the sofa, afraid that a single mistake could break her to pieces.

Raven took her seat beside the girl's head and raised her hands towards her. She chanted several words in her language before a light blue aura entrapped the form. Almost immediately, colors of life returned to her features. Her pale cheeks returned to its natural sun-kissed shade; her blue lips were graced with a healthy shade of red; and her skin felt warm once more. Raven's spell was very impressive that the boys almost believed that the red headed girl was sleeping peacefully.

Robin was in awe as he delicately brushed Starfire's warm, sleeping face. "How long will this last?" he asked yearningly.

"About an hour and a half," Raven answered, "we need her back before the spell wears out."

"But how will we find her?" Beast Boy added.

Before Raven could reply, another lightning zipped across the sky, leaving a bone-chilling thunder in its aftermath. The remaining Titans turned towards the glass, surprised. A second later, a soft whimper echoed throughout the dark room. The trio searched everywhere in the room for another rbody who was creating such heartbreaking cries. Then a soft, white glow caught their attention on the main central screen.

It was a small girl with small, dirty, ragged clothes. In a feeble position, she tucked her head on top of her legs as she continued to cry. Chains chook from her scarred wrists and ankles as her body shook. It was a heart breaking sight for the trio to see the ghost girl suffer. They all knew the story, but they never knew what she had been through when she was brought under. The sound of harsh hisses and a slamming door silenced the girl from her tear-jerking moment. Footsteps and more inhuman conversations continued before the imprisoned girl used her feet as leverage in order to balance herself as she wiped her eyes. The door opened an the girl dropped her hands to her side.

The Titans froze in place, staring at the child. Her features were undeniably familiar, ones they've always seen with life and happiness rather than cold, empty, soulless pits; ones that were filled with child-like interest than blank stares. The trio turned their attention towards the sofa to stare at the grown figure of the feeble child.

"No way, it couldn't be-" Beast Boy began.

"But it is… It's-" Raven added.

"Starfire," Robin finished.

Back to the screen, the hissing sounds ceased to audible, human language.

"Ah, Princess, I do hope you did not wait for too long," a deep voice mocked.

The girl did not reply.

"It's time to go." Then with a harsh shove, the girl tripped forward, falling on a dirty pile of mud.

The trio felt their hands form into fists and teeth grit with fury as the prison guard cackled at the girl's attempt to stand up. She did not show a single emotion, any sign that would give in to the guard's sick masochistic pleasures. She wiped the mud off herself and remained standing like a loyal pet.

"Come along, Troq, you have more work to do." With that, the alien guard dragged her away while the poor, young princess closed her eyes as a tear trickled down.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out, "Star! Come back to us! Don't believe these illusions!"

Suddenly, young Starfire looked at Robin. The other two Titans were surprised that such an easy task could hook her attention. The guard was now gone, leaving her standing in a chains. Her mouth quivered slightly, mouthing an unknown word. They listened quietly, hoping to hear it. She mouthed it twice before they finally grasped the word in a clear voice.

_**Help…**_

It came from behind. The trio turned towards the body on the couch.

_**Help…**_

Hesitant, the three heroes approached her with Robin taking the lead. _**HELP ME!**_ The girl screamed and thrashed. On the screen, young Starfire was replaced by a wide, evil grinning Mary.

The flashlights suddenly went off as the three teenagers searched for each other and huddled together near Starfire's body.

When the lights turned back on, Mary was gone from the screen. And so was Starfire.

* * *

**Oh mehhh strawberries. I wrote the longest Halloween one-shot ever! It's like freaking 32 pages long when I wrote it.**  
**So far this is the first 19 pages of it!**

**And because this is long, I split it into two parts.**  
**Anyways, enjoy this first one!**  
**This is for the TT-couple's contest on deviantart :'3**

**I'll post part 2 tomorrow, since it's late over here and I need to study for all my tests before break!This is my take on the "bloody mary" story. But this isn't the real legend. I'd really rather not look it up.**

**By the way if you haven't played "Ib" the game, look up the songs on youtube and you'll see why how I got this idea.**


	10. Shattered Realm pt 2

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Shattered-Realm-Part-2-338172961?ga_submit=10%3A1353147162

**(c) Shattered Realm belongs to me  
****(c) Mary & Benjamin belongs to me (in this story)  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Nation**

* * *

"People just don't disappear!" Robin growled.

"Robin-"

"No, Raven, we need answers now. There's no time to sit down and-"

Robin was interrupted by a hard punch from Beast Boy. The masked leader stood shock, his head frozen at the angle from the impact.

"Robin, get a hold of yourself! We know Starfire means a lot to you, but don't you think she means a lot to us too?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Didn't you tell us that we'd save her and bring her back?"

Robin remained silent.

"Aren't you our leader? Aren't you supposed to be the one to comfort us?" Beast Boy continued.

Robin knew that Beast Boy was right. He really needed to control himself at a time like this. Batman would never act like this when someone important to him was in danger—no he would never act like this at all. Robin needed to man up, to take charge. His team needed him—Starfire need him.

Robin sat on the couch and hung his head, retracting his actions. He needed to clear his mind and think through before expressing his ideas—not feelings. For a second, he inhaled and exhaled before speaking to his friends once more.

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged a relief look. For a moment, they actually believed that Robin had lost it. They've never seen their leader act so frightened, so tense. He always had a composed look on; he already had a game plan ready at a critical time. Robin was the perfect leader that they could look up to, but there was downside to this—it was often forgotten that Robin was still human. It was at this very moment that the couple realized Robin did have his own moments of vulnerability. They had forgotten that Robin had his own problems, and he preferred to keep it to himself rather than ask for help for he was prideful and wanted to portray the perfect role model. But now, Robin was down in the dumps, and he needed someone to remind him of who he was and what he was capable of. He needed the support now, and they were going to give him their support whether he accepted it or not.

"I'm sorry," Robin expressed regretfully, "you're right, Beast Boy. I shouldn't have acted like that to you or Raven. I should have thought about what I would say before spitting it out."

Sympathetically, Beast Boy and Raven put their hand on their leader's shoulder showing their acceptance.

Robin turned towards his teammates, gratefully as a new passion burned inside of him. "Alright, let's put our heads together for this one," Robin stated in an authorizing tone, "What do we know about Mary?"

Despite all the horror that had led up to now, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin smiled at one another—finally a plan was being formulated.

* * *

"So we know for a fact that ghosts are attached to something," Robin summarized. The two nodded in agreement. "But the question is what?"

"This object must also so be here somewhere," Raven contemplated.

"Why do you think that?" Beast Boy asked.

"It would explain why her powers are stronger," Raven explained, "spirits have a stronger connection to the living realm when they are near the object they're tied to."

"What kind of object are we talking about, Raven?" Robin inquired.

"Something important to her—at the very least."

Beast Boy thought the story over in his head. After a moment of silence, his eyes widened with realization when the answer finally came to him. "The mirror."

"That's right! Benjamin gave her a mirror as a present," Robin noted.

"So maybe that's what attaches Mary to the tower," Beast Boy added, "but we have a problem."

"What?" the empath asked.

""What mirror will lead us to her? Mary can see and hear what we're doing. For all we know, she's listening to us from the mirrors at this very moment."

"He has a point, Raven," Robin agreed.

"It doesn't matter what she hears or sees. Either way, we'll still have to face her. She already knows that we want Starfire back," Raven stated. "A spirit can only toy so long as it's victims plays their game."

"And I think-"

The sound of a tapping glass pulled the teens' attention back to the large window.

Beast Boy hesitantly finished his sentence, "—she wants us next!"

Mary's face was peering at them with the same maniacal grin etched on her lips. _**Why don't you come and play with me?**_ she asked in a soft, bone chilling voice. _**There's always room for one more.**_

The three heroes, with their flash lights, rushed out of the ops room and into the elevator.

With labored breaths, Robin asked, "Any more ideas?"

"Maybe one," Beast Boy answered. His two comrades raised an eye brow questioningly. "I'm taking a chance here, but you think you can take us to my room, Raven?"

"I can," she nodded, "but what are you looking for, Beast Boy?"

"A specific mirror I had planned to give away."

"Alright, let's go," Robin commanded.

Raven used her powers to envelop the three of them in the form of a black bird. The large Raven flapped its wings as if it flew through elevator and several solid walls until it had finally reached their destination. The bird dropped its passengers at the changeling's door before seeping through another floor and vanished.

Beast Boy entered his dark, messy den in a hurry. He jumped in his closet and hit a switch. Dirty and disorganized as usual, a mountain of cloths tumbled forward to the equally messy ground. Without wasting any more time, Beast Boy jumped on top of the pile, pushing clothes after clothes to the side until a faded, gray plastic caught his attention. He grasped the item and turned to his awaiting friends, object at hand.

"Wasn't this for-"

"I know," Beast Boy interrupted Raven.

Raven felt hurt by Beast Boy's action. She couldn't believe that Beast boy had actually kept that present. It was the only object that reminded him of that traitor. By keeping it, it meant that he still hadn't gotten over her.

"Rae, listen, I can't explain this right now, but I think this might be her _connection_," Beast Boy answered.

"But how did you get your hands on this," Robin asked as he observed the plastic heart jewelry box.

"I'm not exactly sure if this is the real deal," Beast Boy replied truthfully, "but I swear my instincts are telling me that there's something going on in it."

Robin held the box in his hand and flipped the mirror open so the heart shaped mirror turned into a spade as it revealed their reflections. They waited for the child to appear for several seconds, but she did not appear.

"There's definitely something going on about it," Raven commented, "Whatever it is, it's preventing Mary from entering."

"Maybe it's a portal?" Beast Boy wondered.

"One way to find out," Robin said as he touched the mirror, but all he felt was the cool glass brush against his fingertips.

"Uh, maybe it's broken?" Beast Boy suggested.

"I think you need to be in astral form to go in," Starfire commented.

"As a troll?" Beast Boy questioned.

"_Astral_ form," Raven corrected, "it's when you let your spiritual form separate from your body."

"Do you think you can get us there?" the masked hero requested.

"I can try, but it'll be dangerous," Raven replied.

"Hello? Are you forgetting our bodies can be taken by her? Did you not see what they did to Starfire?" Beast Boy reminded.

"She can't," Raven answered, "she'd be in your TV and your window by now, not to mention this." Raven lifted the mirror to emphasize her point. "Something about this mirror is emanating a force field to keep her out, but that doesn't mean she's gone from the tower."

"Okay," Beast Boy sighed in relief, "let's get going then."

"Alright, I'll need you guys to sit down and link hands so we won't be separated even in astral form. Now close your eyes and concentrate on the mirror," raven instructed, "And whatever you do, don't let go."

The boys nodded and did as they were instructed. Raven took this sign to continue her ministration.

"_Kalo zar mor stral_," she chanted, "_karo val fil mortix._"

Robin and Beast Boy waited several seconds to check if the spell had worked. They opened their eyes to only see each other sitting on the floor, just moments ago.

"Raven, I don't think your spell worked," Robin began.

"Stand up," Raven commanded.

Together, the three of them stood up with their hands still linked with one another. Before anyone could comment, they saw their bodies on the ground, sitting in their last position.

"This is so cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Rae, why didn't we do this before?"

"Like I said, it's dangerous. If we're away from our body for too long, we will be separated for good as well."

"Isn't this like Negative man's power?" the changeling recalled.

"It is," Raven confirmed, "same consequences apply to him."

"How long can we be in this state?" Robin inquired.

"I can only hold for half an hour," Raven said.

"Then we better get moving. There's no time to waste."

Raven nodded as she redirected her attention towards the spade reflection.

"Robin, hold on to Beast Boy, I'll need to break one link to lead the way."

Robin nodded and released his grip from Raven.

Raven led them to the mirror and reached for the glass. Suddenly, a violent tug swallowed the three of them into a spinning vortex. The Titans gasped, screamed, and groaned from shock as their grip loosened with each rotation. They did their best to hold on to each other, but it was no use. The three teens were brutally ripped from another, spinning into several different areas. Then it all went black.

* * *

Robin woke up with a groan as he shook his head to recall what had taken place. He stood up, searching for signs for his two teammates. He tried calling out their names, but alas, he could not find them. The fierce leader decided to find a way out until he saw a reflection of himself. He stood there staring at his reflection with his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly open. "No…" he whispered aghast.

In the mirror was a boy dressed up in the same plain white shirt, jeans, and black boots as Robin, but the only difference was his uncovered, alert blue eyes. Robin's hands reached for his eyes, searching for the mask he had always worn. He sighed in relief when he felt the fabric, but he remained perplexed s to why his reflection revealed his true form.

"Who are you? What do you want?" barked the leader.

His reflection did not move, but continued to stare at him with longing, tearful eyes. After a moment, he replied in a weaker voice, "I want my parents back."

Robin watched the boy fall on his knees as he wept. He saw himself as the young Dick Grayson, re-watching the death of his parents. Caught in the moment, he screamed, "Father! Mother! No!" as they fell with their arms outstretched towards each other. He felt himself crumble to the floor in shock, tears forming in his eyes.

Robin was unaware that he was now the boy in the reflection.

* * *

Raven got up, her head pulsating from the impact to the ground. She stood up, searching for signs of Robin and Beast Boy. She was relieved that she could sense their presence, but she didn't know where. A bad feeling prevented her from moving from place, but her friends pushed her to override it.

When she took a step, she heard the sound of glass beneath her foot. _Strange_, she thought, _this wasn't here earlier_. Raven levitated off the ground, careful that her long white dress did not catch any shards, and floated to a random direction. She heard more glass crack, beneath her and her attention immediately returned to the ground. Although she wasn't touching it, it was as if her very reflection crushed the glass with its weight.

Raven was so focused on her reflection that she didn't notice the dark wall in front of her. As a result, the empath crashed into it and fell towards the ground like a crushed fly. She waited for the hard impact, but instead she fell through the mirror and submerged in a body of water.

Frantically, she reached for the surface, but something continued to drag her down. Soon the dark waters evaporated and she was sitting on a rigid surface with fire surrounding the entire area. Raven stood, horrified at the sight before her. It was the last place she'd ever want to be; the one she hoped to never see again after a certain Prophecy had been destroyed.

"Hello daughter," a loud, deep voice greeted.

"No…I destroyed you," Raven gasped.

The inferno trembled as their master cackled bitterly. Raven had to balance herself in her mini white heals from stepping on her dress and stumbling over.

"Sweet, dear, Raven," he cooed, "you can never destroy me. I'm a part of you, therefore you will follow in my footsteps, my child."

"No! That will never happen!" Raven screamed.

"But you have before. Who is to say that it won't happen again?"

"I don't believe you," Raven hissed.

"Believe what you want, Raven. But remember that I am your father and I know what your powers are capable of."

"You may know my powers, but you know nothing about me!" Raven stated fiercely as one of her hands swatted across her body and to her side.

"I know that you will destroy everything you once loved—it's better you forget them all now," Trigon suggested, amused. "Your friends won't be able to help you next time, Raven. You will watch as the whole world crumbles in the palm of your own hand, and there you will fully accomplish your purpose."

Raven fell on her knees, afraid and unsure of what to do. _What if it happens again?_ _What will I do? I can't do this alone! _Thoughts raced her mind, as various situations played through her mind. She knew what her father said was true for their bond was unpenetrateable no matter how much she fought to break free. Raven was scared, not only for herself, but for her friends and her loved one.

She was unaware that she had fallen in the trap she was supposed to avoid.

* * *

Beast Boy stared at the heart shaped mirror in his hands. He was unsure of how it had been in his possession since he woke up, let alone how he had got it in the first place as Terra's present. He was unsure whether to claim that it was fate or coincidence that had brought them this unfortunate experience.

Whilst in deep thought, Beast Boy comprehended yet another perplexing realization. "Wait, so aren't we inside Terra's mirror and Terra's mirror is inside Terra's mirror inside Terra's mirror?" he thought aloud. "Dude, how the heck did you even get here?" The changeling eyed the mirror as if it was any ordinary suspect taken into interrogation, but it only showed his own reflection.

He peered closer until he saw a flash of blonde hair from behind. He turned around to search for anyone, but found no one. The boy shrugged before returning his attention back to the mirror.

"Gahhh!" Beast Boy shrieked when he saw a different reflection in the mirror that he almost tossed the mirror forward. "Terra, but, how-"

Terra stared back at Beast Boy with cheerful eyes. She giggled softly before outstretching her hand towards him, "C'mon Beast Boy, let's get out of here."

"I can't," Beast Boy answered.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" she asked hurt.

"Terra, how did you even get here?" Beast Boy avoided.

"I got pulled in like you did," Terra replied, "but I think I found the way out. Are you coming with me or not?"

"I can't leave our friends," Beast Boy stated.

"Do they mean that much to you?" Terra asked, "Don't you hate them for what they did to me?"

"I can't say I do. I was mad at them for that, but then I realized that it was a whole misunderstanding."

"So you really choose them?"

"Always," Beast Boy stated. "By the way, you make a great roll of Terra, but you forgot that she doesn't remember any of us."

In an ear piercing scream, Terra vanished but was replaced by a different ghost. It was a small boy with tousled hair, a cute button nose, and strong, masculine cheeks.

"You're Benjamin, aren't you?" Beast Boy stated.

"What do you want from me?" he stated in a fierce tone.

"What have you done to my friends?" Beast Boy growled.

"Nothing. They're but in a small trance."

"More like brainwashing to me."

"And what makes you believe that?" huffed Benjamin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You used terra to manipulate me but for what reason? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Why should I believe you? You could be a demon for all I care, coming here to bait me out so you can feast on my soul. You already had my body, what else do you want from me?!"

"A demon? What are you talking about? I'm a human being like what you used to be. I came here looking for Mary, but it turns out that we found you instead."

"Wait, Mary? What happened to Mary?" the question perked his interest.

"Mary took our friend away, and we were hoping that we could confront her and save our friend," Beast Boy replied softer.

"Why would Mary do that? It doesn't sound like the Mary I knew-"

"and once loved," Beast Boy finished. Benjamin remained silent; he did not deny it. "Mary died the year after you. She couldn't life without you."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a couple centuries ago," Beast boy filled in, "she goes by the name of _Bloody Mary_ now. When people call her, she takes their soul and feeds off of them."

"Oh no," Benjamin gasped, "she had become one of those demons—those soul stealers."

"Souls stealers?" Beast Boy asked.

"Demon's don't always feed off of human flesh. They also eat from other demos. For the most, their preys are usually the ones who have experienced loneliness. They use this to strengthen their own powers and live longer. They've been looking for me to achieve that goal, what's why I've kept this barrier to keep them out," Benjamin explained. "I must admit that my trance was supposed to lure demons to feed off you instead of me."

"But how does Terra work in this?" Beast Boy asked.

"This realm you have entered is called the _Shattered Realm_. It is where your worst nightmares, and longings come into play. The girl you saw was someone who you have longed, yes?"

Beast Boy nodded guiltily.

"Did she not, in any way, bring forth loneliness in your life?"

Beast Boy understood what the boy was talking about. When Terra had left, it seemed as if he was all alone. She was the one who accepted his goofy personality and made him feel normal, but her disappearance and betrayal made him feel alone. His friends wouldn't understand him the way Terra had.

"So if I took her hand…"

"You'd be captured in my trap as well. She will betray you once more, and the loneliness from the darkest portion of your heart will take over," continued. "Your friends are also experiencing this, but I see that you have told me the truth."

With a wave of his hand, Robin and Raven appeared through the ground, passed out from the torture. Beast Boy ran towards his friends without skipping a beat. He released a sigh of relief when Robin stirred and he assisted him up. Then he went to Raven and laid her head on his lap.

Benjamin watched in awe as Beast Boy gently cared for Raven. He watched him brush is hands across her face softly, as if she was as fragile as porcelain

"She means a lot to you," Benjamin commented.

"Raven was the one who saved me from that loneliness. She showed me that being different and being myself didn't mean that I was unappreciated, but loved. It was the same for her, and Id didn't realize that until Terra had left," Beast Boy replied. "She means the world to me."

With a sad, heartwarming smile, Benjamin made his way towards the forlorn Robin. "And you? Mary has taken your special friend, correct?"

"Is it that obvious?" Robin sighed softly.

Benjamin nodded, "I see. I'll assist you in every way that I can."

"I just hope we're not too late," Robin added.

"Come, now let us go," Benjamin instructed. With a snap of his fingers, the four of them spewed back out. The Titans immediately returned to their sleeping bodies.

"On second thought," Beast Boy groaned, "I don't think I'll ever want to do that again."

"There's no time for jokes. Let's go find Mary," Robin commented as he picked up the flashlights.

"But where can she be? And Raven's still out!" Beast Boy panicked.

"She will be fine," Benjamin assured, "I do apologize for my actions; it is her experience that had caused her to pass out. She should be awakening moments later."

"I hope you're right," Beast Boy commented as he carefully carried his bride in his arm. "So how do we find her?"

"Go to where you summoned her," Benjamin answered.

With that the team ran off towards the bathroom. They spotted a cracked mirror that reflected two different angles of their reflection. Starfire's body sat beside the sink—her eyes, opened, held empty stares as she saw her friends. Robin ran towards her but quickly retracted. He knew that a booby trap was lying around somewhere in the room.

"There's something wrong about this," Robin commented as he stopped Beast Boy from moving another step.

Now with his attention focused at the mirror, Robin screamed, "Mary! Where are you?"

She did not reply, not even a single movement was made in the bathroom.

"Bloody Mary, come out and show yourself!" Robin barked.

_**As you wish**_, a chilly voice answered. The cracked mirror suddenly had mirror staring at them with a maniacal look in her eyes.

Benjamin felt his breath caught. It definitely was the same sweet girl he had once knew, but she had lost herself in her own isolation.

"Oh, Mary, what has happened to you?" Benjamin cried.

Mary focused her attention to the ghost child who stood beside Robin.

"Do you remember me? It's Benjamin!"

A look of recognition came across Mary's face as she recognized her best friend. _**B-Ben?**_

"Yes, it's me, Mary. Please, release their friend!"

_**Why should I? She's my friend! **_Mary eye twitched, but continued smiling like a broken doll. She grabbed the young girl by the chains that constricted her. _**Don't you want new friends took Ben?**_

"Mary this is not like you at all! What happened to the girl I knew?"

_**She died when you never came back!**_ Mary hissed.

"But I was always with you," Benjamin answered. " I swore to you, remember? When we hugged before they took me away? I told you that I would always be with you."

_**You did not**_, Mary cried as tears formed in her eyes. _**You did not stay with me.**_

"I was in your mirror. I never left you," Benjamin explained, "I listened to you when you held the mirror in your hands. I saw your face when you wept. I have never seen your smile since the last time we played. Then you were gone."

_**I died to be with you. I searched for you, but you never came**_, Mary's answered.

"I could not leave the mirror, for I would be feasted by the demons of Hell. They feasted on loneliness, and now you have as well."

_**I don't wish to continue as one**_, Mary sniffled.

"Then let the girl go. This is your moment to change," Benjamin stated.

The room was quiet, eyes set on the girl. Mary looked at Benjamin, then the two boys who shared the same yearning eyes she had once had. She looked at the red headed girl, weak due to vulnerability and reeking with loneliness that sang to her appetite. With eyes squeezed tight shut, she screamed, _**Benjamin!**_ and pushed the girl out of the mirror and into her human body.

Robin dove forward to catch Starfire from sliding to the ground as Benjamin dove into the mirror and held Mary close to him. She cried on his shirt, shaking from embarrassment, guilt, and relief. They had finally found each other after all these years.

_**I don't want to be a soul stealer anymore! I don't want to take more lives**_, she cried.

"Sh, it's alright, It's over now," he comforted. He bent down to kiss her head, finally glad that the search is over.

After a moment, the two children turned to the two couples.

"Thank you," they both said as they waved to them. Quietly, the two children vanished, finally able to rest in peace. Both mirrors of the bathroom and the heart from jewelry box crumbled to pieces, as if erasing the experience the Titans had rode.

Starfire stirred in her sleep, curious as to what had taken place.

"My apologies, I have fallen asleep," the alien princess said.

Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire and held her to him.

"Robin?" she asked curiously.

"Thank God, you're alright," Robin whispered with a strained voice. He was overwhelmed by the whole experience that tears filled his mask.

"Oh, Robin," Starfire smiled as she returned the hug.

As if on cue, Raven also woke up. Beast Boy hugged her tightly, grateful that she was okay.

"Oh, Raven! I was so worried!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Beast Boy, I'm fine," she growled as he continued to hug her tightly. "Now let me go before I decide to pummel you to a pulp!"

"Hehe, sorry." Beast Boy apologized embarrassed as he released her.

Beast Boy turned his attention to the now, arisen Starfire. Robin and Raven watched Beast Boy and Starfire share a quiet, conversation through their eyes in one second, followed by a tight hug the next.

"Oh, Starfire I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry for what I've done! I swear I will never drag you into any of my stupid ideas ever again!" Beast Boy murmured as he hugged Starfire with a couple tears at the edge of his eyes.

Starfire giggled slightly. "Only if you remember your promise," she replied.

"I will. I won't ever ask you for favors again!"

"Or anyone else for that matter," Robin added as he ruffled the boy's hair.

The group chuckled to themselves.

"I'm just glad everything worked out in the end," Beast Boy smiled as he watched the two girls exchange hugs.

* * *

Later that early morning, Cyborg returned to the tower with Bumble Bee.

"I can't believe you guys had a party!" Cyborg scolded the Titans. But before anyone could utter a word, Cyborg threw his arms out exasperatedly as he whined, "without me!"

"Hush up, Sparky," Bumble Bee scolded, "Like you didn't have fun at Steel City."

"I wouldn't call it a party," Robin chuckled, "But it certainly was a haunting hour."

The team, excluding Raven, chuckled as well.

"We'll fill ya in on it later, Cy, "Beast Boy answered. "By the way has anyone seen Raven?"

"She has spoken of the fresh air," Starfire answered.

"Thanks, I know where she is." Beast Boy sped out of the tower and ran out through the front doors, hoping to catch a glimpse of the empath.

"What?" raven asked without turning around.

"I know you'd be here, Rae," Beast Boy said. "You're still upset, aren't you?"

Raven eyed the ocean a bit menacingly than she intended.

"I kept it because it was to remember what we had."

"Don't you mean, _her_?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "You saved me from loneliness, and that box reminded me of that."

"I thought you still had feelings for her," Raven answered.

"Well, Rae, you thought wrong," he grinned, "besides I can only love one person and that's you."

Beast Boy reached for Raven's hand so he could entwine them together.

"You know if it hadn't been for you, we'd all be demon food?" Beast Boy commented. "Benjamin used Terra to lure me into his trap, but I remembered that I had someone to protect."

Raven smiled to herself, hoping that Beast Boy couldn't see it.

Beast Boy gently pulled Raven to him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know, you've actually learned something from this, Beast Boy," Raven commented.

"I know," Beast Boy grinned smugly, "But does that mean that Benjamin and Mary are gone for good?"

"Maybe from this world, but definitely not the next," Raven replied.

"You think we can play _Bloody Mary_ again so we can check?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven used her powers to give Beast Boy one of her infamous atomic wedgies and placed it over his head.

"On second thought, there are some things you never learn," Raven grinned.

"And that's what you love best about me," Beast Boy stated playfully.

"In your dreams," Raven retorted.

Beast Boy pulled the boxer off his head so he could bend forward and kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Rae," Beast Boy murmured softly.

"And I love you," Raven replied as they shared a soft kiss.

* * *

On the roof, Robin and Starfire also shared their own thoughts of the event that had taken place.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything," Robin asked.

"I only had mares of night," Starfire recalled, "it was a memory I do not wish to remember."

"That you were chained and enslaved by other alien races," Robin commented.

"How did you-"

"We saw you in your spirit form. Oh, Star, I didn't know you had to suffer that much before you came here."

"It was a most unpleasurable time," Starfire frowned, "I did not wish for you guys to know for it was-"

"The worst and most vulnerable point in your life," Robin finished.

Starfire nodded, "I cannot help but feel embarrassed."

"You shouldn't feel that way, Star. You were young at the time, and it's normal to feel vulnerable at one point. Everyone has one. It's a natural human thing," Robin comforted.

"But not in Tamaran," she sighed.

"I'm sure they have, but they won't admit it. They must've grown stronger afterwards. I mean look at you. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met."

"Robin," Starfire commented, her eyes glittered with mirth, "Thank you." Robin pulled Starfire into a hug and she returned it. A second later, they pulled back to gaze into each other's eyes and share heartwarming kiss.

"I believe I understand why you cannot do this in public," Starfire commented a moment later.

"Hmm?" the boy wonder asked.

"Because it is only meant for each other," she answered quietly.

Robin chuckled as he pecked Starfire's cheek. "If only you knew the half of it."

Back in the ops room, a trace of a heart was left on main central screen as if drawn from a fog—a sign that they would never be lonely ever again.

* * *

**I realized the way that I wrote this story is outlined like "The Haunted Mansion".**  
**Kinda creepy, but romantic.**

**I'm so glad I finished typing this up. Wahhh. Now I wanna go to sleep ;w;**

**G'nite guys!**


End file.
